I'll Only Be Inlove With You
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: She visited me to fix our relationship and now she's trying to win me back. But why am I so "PLAYING HARD TO GET"? I can't take this confusion! CHAPTER 16 is up : SAKURA x SASUKE fic.
1. Ive Love You For A Long Time

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I'VE LOVE YOU FOR A LONG TIME**

They walked to the streets together and talk until they get to school..

Just like everyday..

Suke!! She called him while he laughs really hard at her.

What kind of **BESTFRIEND** are you?! A pink haired girl asked yelling again.

A really horrible one, he answers. Sasuke turns to her with a cute smile.

She looked away and blushed, knowing she was the only girl he'd smile like that for.

You know suke-kun.. Your fan girls would kill me again. She broke the silence

And why is that sak? He asked back wondering.

Coz of this! She shouted and jumped at the Uchiha's back!

Hmmp! He leaned forward and adjusted to the weight.

It's been awhile since I gave you a piggyback ride huh? He asked and she returned it with a grin.

* * *

All right pig were here. He calmly said while putting her down.

What did you just call me?! She said a bit loud that made some of the students in konoha academy look.

He smirked at this. "cute" he continued while they enter the school grounds.

She sighed and just followed until.. 'hey'

She heard a voice and turned to were the voice was coming..

It was her **BOYFRIEND**.. Sai.

Sasuke looked back a bit seeing sakura and sai share a kiss.. and then he continued walking..

_**If only she knew… that it hurts me everytime… sasuke thought**_

Teme! Teme! A blonde boy ( naruto ) came running towards his bestfriend.

Dobe. Shut it. Sasuke said making naruto pout.

You saw them huh?! He asked sasuke..

NO DUH! He whispered making naruto satisfied while they walk to their class.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

Sakura waved to sasuke and naruto when she saw them entering their classroom.

Sai was seating beside sakura in class while sasuke and naruto sat beside each other away from the two.

Naruto grinned at sakura while sasuke just glanced at sai who's playing with sakura's hair.

He felt something pinch him that made him avoid their gaze.

As usual.. His fan girls practically drooling in every move of his..

Sakura giggles - sasuke hears her giggle which he finds so cute.

He made a small smile down his lips and turned his head to his other best friend who was now sleeping and snoring in class.

* * *

**LUNCH**

** Probably the worst period of sasuke everyday **

He sat with his friends and ate lunch in the same table everyday.

They were a few seats and tables when he finally he spotted sai and sakura..

He smirked and went back to his thoughts.

**FLASHBACK**

Hey sak, he called her bestfriends attension.

Yeah? She quickly answered.

Why did you take me here? He asked back.

Well, just wait until he – she was cut off

He?! He gave her an annoyed look.

Well… he.. uhm.. i..

"hey" they both turned to were the voice came from.

Sai, she smiled and hugged her.. Boyfriend..

Uhmmm.. sak what is this? Sasuke was more annoyed.

They turned to sasuke who had no clue about what was happening.

Suke.. this is Sai.. she introduced him.. he waited for sakura to continue

**MY BOYFRIEND '** she finished.

Sasuke stood still trying to register her words into his mind..

UNTIL IT HIT HIM. HIT HIM **HARD** and pop goes his heart.

Suke-kun? She wondered why he was silent.

**BACK TO REALITY**

Uhm.. I'm.. I'm happy for the both of you.. but…. I… uhm.. I need to go…

he walked away from the two

Sai and sakura just questioned.

Was that your best friend? He asked her.

Yeah.. that was him.. she answered and decided that the two of them should just eat and that she would just talk to him later.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the cottage where he and sakura met for the first time.

It was quiet.. and he was alone this time.

"Damn.. that **HURT**"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hey Teme! Why'd you walk out like that? Naruto asked while chasing sasuke..

He was getting on my nerves.. Sasuke said.

Who?! Naruto wondered.

Sasuke faced him with a " no duh, who do you think look " he gets that a lot

Ooohhh.. I see.. he finally figured out..

Sasuke turns to naruto who suddenly vanished and saw him going to where hinata was.

Sasuke sighed and went to class.

* * *

**ART**

**sasuke's favorite subject **

He sat down his chair in the corner and continued painting with his work.

He is a natural in art.

Hey suke! Sakura greeted and startled him a bit.

He covered his drawing soon enough before she sees it.

She smiled a bit and then said.. TSK.TSK.TSK.

Suke-kun.. you hidin' your girlfriend there are you?!.. she teased.

NO I'M NOT! STOP TEASING! He said..

Uh-uh-uh!! Let me see! Grabbing the cloth that's covering it..

NO!! he fought..

When he accidentally touched her hand.. he just…. Stopped..

She noticed his sudden silence and just about the second she'd open it.. she felt guilty..

All right suke-kun. You win. She smiled earning a "whew" from the uchiha and went back to her seat after.

* * *

He eagerly painted and drew his painting.. giving it so much passion and giving every detail in each line and each curve..

Does she know? The perverted teacher asked him in a whisper.

Sasuke lowered his head down when he remembered the time he fell-in-love with her..

**FLASHBACK**

Hey sak.. what flavor? He asked her..

Hmmm.. vanilla please!! She answered cutely.

He got her vanilla and he got strawberry for their ice cream.

They sat in one of the benches in the park and started eating.

YUMMM! She shouted when she placed the spoon in her mouth.

He smiled. Sak, try this… he offered his strawberry ice cream. He was quite amused with her reactions.

Sure! She got some from his cup and mixed it with vanilla.. then..

HMMM!! IT'S MORE DELICIOUS!! She burst out making a scene in the park which surprisingly only they were in.

She took a scoop at sasuke's ice cream and hers and tried to feed him..

What're you doing? He said confusingly as she neared him.

Nothing's wrong in feeding you suke-kun! She neared him more and she pouted then suddenly..

BOOM!

SUKE!! he fell from the bench

He held his head and sat up and saw her rushing to him.. then.. he saw her running to him so worriedly as she knelt.. he has never seen her that way before.. her hair following the movement of her body and when there eyes met… sasuke meets love….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He smirked.

_** I knew the moment she placed that spoon in her mouth that.. I'll fall for her..**_

DISMISSAL

He preferred walking home even though he owns a car himself. It's exercise.

He continued walking and was thinking when he heard her best friend's voice.

Walking home without me suke-kun? She asked and walked beside him.

Hmmm.. pig.. didn't know you'd walk with me.. he answered.

Maybe because.. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! She went a bit furious.

How are you and Sai? He asked in a serious tone..

Were doing great! She answered happily..

no reply for sasuke

_** oh this is just great.. their greater than fine! **_

_** I need to.. be. Patient.. hang-on sasuke **_

Silence filled the streets as they neared sakura's apartment.

WERE HERE! She said to sasuke.

Thanks for walking me home suke-kun! She leaned and gave sasuke a kiss in the cheek and went inside her home.

He was walked home touching his cheek the whole time.

does she have to kiss me and make me more crazy?!

That night.. he felt clueless and was totally confuse..

I've been inlove with her for 3 years already.. and.. it's really painful seeing her happy with… when it suppose to be with me….

Tears fell that night from sasuke's eyes as he thinks of her and all the things they've been through together before she replaced him….

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC! COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.

THANK YOU FOR READING. Chapter two will be ready in two days.

BTW. They are all in their Second Year High school in that story.


	2. He's Gone

**CHAPTER 2**

**HE'S GONE**

* * *

A week has past and we haven't talk at all. I've been fed up every time. When I try to find her.. my fan girls will just get the hell with me.

* * *

Did she receive my messages?! Where the hell is she?! I'm getting worried sick here!

Does she even care?! She's never late when we watch movies... Sasuke sinking in his thoughts and is worried like hell for sakura.

* * *

**Amusement Park**

**SATURDAY**

* * *

Wow this is so fun!! Thank you Sai!! She remarked and hugged his arm.

He smirked.

OH NO!! she remembered someone.

What? He asked.

Suke-kun!! What time is it?? She spoke while panicking.

It's...quarter to six... why? He was puzzled.

She took out her cell phone and opened it.. DAMN!! WHY THE HELL IS IT CLOSE?! She cursed.

I shut it down awhile ago.. her boyfriend said.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! She answered a bit angrily.

What's your problem anyway?? He said back.

I was supposed to meet suke! Now I'm late and I can't find a good excuse to sa - cut off

Am I not a good enough excuse? He asked a bit because he was annoyed with her words.

It's not that sai.. It's just tha- cut off again

If it weren't for him being your best friend I would've suspected you for liking him.

he smirks It's like you can't live without him.

What?.. her eyes widen.

I knew it. He pushed his words to her.

I don't... she lowered her head and her eyes were teary.

".."

I'll do anything... just to prove you that I don't... just.. just give me a chance to prove it.. she continued.

Fine.. never talk to him again.. I'm giving you until today to tell him everything... and tomorrow.. BE READY.. he threatened.

* * *

doorbell sound

"..."

second doorbell sound

He opened the door to see a crying sakura in his front door.

Suke... she whispered.

He gave her a quick hug and let her in... he is so worried for sakura..

He loves her... That's why..

What happened? He asked her.

"..."

Sak... does it involve Sai?

...it...i...it...it does... Suke I'm so sorry...

I can't be your bestfriend anymore... Not even your friend...i'm... I'm sorry... She cried while saying that as she hugs sasuke...

..

Sak...i...i really... pls... no...i...really...lov-

Please don't explain suke... I'm so sorry... This might be the last time...

With those last words...

She kissed him in his lips... not a passionate kiss.. but a goodbye kiss.. and then she left...

* * *

**SASUKE'S ROOM**

I'm always the one shedding these damn tears for you! Why can't you give me a chance? Here I am... Getting weaker and weaker... my eyes.. are swollen again.. because you never realize how much I love you.. and you always hurt me so easily.. I thought somehow you've noticed.. but then again.. I was wrong..

* * *

**SCHOOL **

cellphone rings

Hello?! Naruto answered.

Naruto. The voice said calmly.

Baka is this you?! You called me by my first name!! What's wrong man? Naurto said.

Listen. I'm going to the US.. I can't take it. She went to my house.. she said she can't see me anymore.. she even KISSED me!! And it hurts.. can I just ask you a favor before I leave? Sasuke questioned.

Sure sure! Don't be so depressed! He shouted.

Take care of her for me.. I'll keep in touch with you alright?.. Love you dude! Thanks!

CHIBI NARUTO TEARY-EYED. he said he loves me!

I SHALL NOT LET HIM DOWN!! whoosh!

* * *

**SCHOOL GATE**

I did it sai. I did what you asked me to do. Sakura told sai.

He pulled her closer. somehow she really felt uneasy

* * *

**LOCKERS  
**

Yo! Sakura-chan! Naruto grinned. How are you?

Oh! Hey naruto-kun! I'm...I'm.. how about you? Replied sakura.

He frowned.

Naruto-kun?

Sakura-chan! I'll take care of you! So smile ok? I'll do whatever I can to help you! Always! See you sakura-chan! He smiled to her.

blink.blink

Naruto-kun? Was that him?... she wondered.

on second thought.. I haven't seen much of sasuke today.. he usually greet me good morning everyday.. and.. that kiss...i... felt... something... I know it..

She frowned and went to class.

* * *

**CLASSROOM**

Sakura was walking at the halls going to her class. She opens the door and hears a familiar giggle.

Oh Sai your so cute... The girls hand ran in Sai's face down to his chest..

* * *

Sakura approaches her.

Get off bitch.. sakura says to her.. while the girl backs away..

Sai.. Could you just please stop flirting.. Especially with Karin? She asked him.

Sure sure whatevr. turned his back on her

Sakura frowns. **_ sasuke where are you _**

**POOF!**

Ok class. I have an announcement to make. If you've notice that Mr. Uchiha isn't in this room. sensei explains

screams uchiha-kun! fan girls sob

Ok. ok.. I know. You see.. in such short notice too, he had decided to transfer in the US. He would be studying there now.

sensei continues

Sakura was shocked and tears could be seen in her eyes.

could it be... My fault??

she stood up her seat and went outside

Some understood why she left the room. Kakashi also knew why so he let her go and didn't ask anyone to call her back.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke called Kakashi that Saturday night and discussed his transfer.

Sasuke went to Kakashi's house the next day.

Here are the requirements needed sir. He handed them to kakashi.

Are you really going to leave w/o telling her? His sensei asked.

I have to.. and I'd appreciate it if you won't tell her. He replied.

sighs I understand. Have a safe trip Mr. Uchiha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She went to hers and sasuke's hangout and shed her tears there. She climbed a cherry blossom tree so no one could see her. She and sasuke would always go there during free period. And suddenly, she felt something in her hand. It was a pink envelope that had the smell of the cherry blossom tree. She was shocked. Only sasuke could've climb that tree and her. She opened it carefully and she began to read it.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Waaa. How was it?

NEXT CHAPTER : THE LETTER

Reviews please? Thank you.


	3. The Letter

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE LETTER**

She went to hers and sasuke's hangout and shed her tears there. She climbed a cherry blossom tree so no one could see her. She and sasuke would always go there during free period. And suddenly, she felt something in her hand. It was a pink envelope that had the smell of the cherry blossom tree. She was shocked. Only sasuke could've climbed that tree and her. She opened it carefully and she began to read it.

* * *

**Dear Sakura,**

** Every time you smile, the pain piles up. When you said this was probably the last, I held back my tears. Memories are always too sad you know. I just want to forget them all sometimes. You were always so kind, and even though it's too late now. I want to stop everything. I don't want to lose you. I feel like the sky is enveloping me. Your face would always look up at me. The promise we made will now be broken. It's unfair. There's never a right time for everything. You know, Memories with you are really so painful right now. They come and then they go. Dreadful thing is, they keep coming back to me in a form of tears. I already lost everything about you and me. Lately I really felt really lonely, especially, when you met Sai. Remembering those times I hear you laugh. It just seems rather hurtful when you think that one second; we were in an instance wherein only the two of us exist. In another second, everything was lost. Sometimes I really don't understand. You're always the person in my mind. I never really felt this much pain now that it's over. Our friendship is one of the most important things for me. I'll miss you. And I don't know how to put things together anymore without you.**

**It's meaningless when you're not by my side. It's useless when it's not with you. Every minute that night, I have wished you'd take back what you said, because it really broke my heart. How I wish that I'm still the one holding you with such care and love. I would never forget the words you said. ' Nothing's Wrong With Feeding You Suke-kun '. That day, 3 years ago, you and I went out for ice cream. I fell deeply in love with you. You're the only girl I ever loved. The only girl I'll surrender my happiness to. The girl I want to spend my whole life with. I have to suffer now though. But you know what, I've learned that, Love isn't about the unhappy tears that goes along with it. It's about being there, and I was there. I was, and I still am. I don't regret those times. The time I held your hand because you're scared of the movie, and the time when you held mine. The moment we kissed. Those moments when we were fooling around and having fun. Your hugs, those always made me feel that I exist. You're everything to me. And I'm nothing if I don't have someone like you to protect. I want you to be happy, Sakura. I can't really stay because I can't take the pain when you and Sai are together. Maybe.. We were never meant for each other. And maybe I'm asking for too much. I had my chance didn't I? But I missed it. I thought that if I told you.. I would lose you. I shouldn't have hidden it for so long. I just really want to let you know even though it's too late. ****I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD****. But I have no choice but to let you go. You'll always be in my heart. And maybe when we meet, we might get another chance. I'm sorry. I know you're crying. It's not your fault at all. Cheer up, Sakura. Seeing you smile may pile up the pain I'm feeling.. But I'm always ready to get hurt if it's for you. Remember that.**

** Thank You Sakura,**

**Sasuke**

* * *

She painfully cries as she held the letter close to her heart.

She knew that he was hurt, because of her.

She regret that she said those words to him.

And everything about them started to fill her mind.

More tears are shed. And everything fell apart.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3.

I got sad on this chapter... aww..

Reviews please. Thanks.


	4. The Break Up

**CHAPTER 4  
**

**THE BREAK UP**

Written with a pen  
from the depths of my heart  
i want to tell you how much i miss you  
but i don't know where to start.

From the moment i left your arms  
my heart began to break  
the thought of leaving you behind  
was just to much for me to take.

When i shut my eyes for one last kiss  
you held my hands and braved a smile  
you told me it is going to be hard  
but only for a while.

I turned to walk away  
and you began to cry  
seeing those tears in your cute little eyes  
was enough to make me want to die.

I got in the car and we began to drive  
at that moment i knew it was true  
that leaving you behind  
was the hardest thing I've had to do.

While i sit in in tears  
pouring out my heart and soul  
i just want you to know  
i miss you so much  
your the one that makes me whole.

* * *

Right now. I'm walking down the streets. It's been a year since sasuke left. And we never communicate ever since that kiss. Everybody seems to be moving on with their lives. But I seem to be stuck. I can't get over yesterday. Ever since I read that letter, I kept thinking of sasuke. Every thing about him seemed to enter my mind everyday. Every saturday, I take a walk by myself. Somehow wishing to see him again. There's this something. I don't know what it is. It's like I'm so confuse sometimes. I think it's something I must realize deep within me. Each and every time I pass by his house, I felt alone and empty. I just stand there every time. He said that he loves me in his letter. I don't know how to react. But I know that I miss him so much. I wish he was still here with me. I want to see him smile again. That smile that only I could see. That smile that only I could receive. I miss my Suke.

* * *

Ring! Ring! ( cellphone rings )

hello? sakura answers.

..

..

sakura... a familiar voice spoke.

gasp ...is this you...suke? she quickly respond.

i miss you... he says.

SASUKE...!! she cries

...

come back... please come back to me...

i... i love you... suke...

(Sits up) SUKE!

( Sakura wakes up from her dream with tears in her eyes )

... she was speechless ...

..

that's it...she whispered.

..

all this time I was looking for an answer.. i love him...

* * *

**SCHOOL**

Sakura : Sai... I want to... Break up...

Sai : What? What's gotten in to you?

Sakura : I love him Sai.

Sai : You love who?

Sakura : I love Sasuke.

Sai : laughs You can't be serious..!

Sakura : I said I want to break up. She firmly repeated.

...

Sai : You're such a drama queen.

Sakura : Say whatever you want but were done after this.

Sai : I knew that bastard was a bad influence for you.

she slapped him hard

Sakura : Never ever dare say that again. He's a million times better than you are. He was right. You never deserved someone like me.

Sai : Is that all you ca- cut off

Sakura : Shut up. I'm not finish. I'm sick of you. You never even cared about me. I know everything you've been up to! whenever I'm gone you never stop flirting with girls. And I know that you and that bitch Karin are also together. I was a fool to have let you in my life. You never even loved me. she frowned I HATE YOU!! I lost him... I HATE YOU! were through!

Sai was left clueless and **DUMPED**. ( a/n : hahaha! yehey! )

* * *

Naurot!! sakura screamed while finding him. She ran and ran until finally, he spotted him going home and going out of the school gate. Naruto! she screamed again. He looked and saw sakura calling him. When she finally caught up with him, she catched her breathe for a few seconds while naruto waits for her to speak.

Sakura : I broke up with Sai naruto.

Naruto : THAT'S GREAT!!... i mean... what happened?? ( pretending to be concern with the situation)

Sakura : I LOVE SUKE!

Naruto : THAT'S EVEN BETTER!

Sakura : i know! isn.t it great?

Naruto : YEAH! so did you tell him already?

Sakura : ( frowns )

Naruto : was it something I said?

Sakura : we haven't really talk since he left.

Naruto : do you want me to call him up?

Sakura : Can you just give me their address?

Naruto : sure.. why the address?

Sakura : I'll send him a letter.

Naruto : why not just e-mail him?

Sakura : he doesn't read e-mails naruto.

Naruto : really?! ( so that's why!! )

Sakura : trust me.

Naruto : ok. i'll text you the address later.

Sakura : thank you naruto! see you tomorrow! ( smiles )

Naruto : no problem! hehe.

* * *

**5 : 00 PM**

Sasuke : I'm home! he greeted.

Mikoto : Sasuke honey, how was your day?

Sasuke : We finished band practice early and I'm free the whole day.

Mikoto : That's great! Only the two of us will be eating supper here tonight.

Sasuke : why? where did dad and itachi go?

Mikoto : in a meeting. is that alright with you?

Sasuke : of course mom. I'm glad I get to spend a dinner date with you.

Mikoto : ( laughs ) You're always so sweet honey.

Sasuke : ( smiles ) .. (a/n : he's so cute when he smiles !!)

Mikoto : Don't you miss your friends back in japan?

Sasuke : You mean Naruto? surprisingly, I do sometimes. ( he drank some water )

Mikoto : how about your girlfriend? ( he almost choked with her mother's question )

Sasuke : She's not my girlfriend mom!

Mikoto : how about those pictures of her I saw in your computer dear? She's very beautiful if I may say.

Sasuke : MOM!!

... Silence followed ...

".."

Mikoto : Why did you leave her if you love her sasuke? she asked in a very serious tone. They never really discussed this ever since sasuke returned to them. She knows what the two have been through though. She is aware that Sasuke had feelings for her ever since then too. Even if Sasuke never told her. Naruto sometimes sends Sasuke's mother an e-mail on what's happening after Sasuke left so she's still very updated while sasuke is very unaware of it.

Sasuke : I didn't leave her mom... I just let her go...

... Silence ruled again ...

".."

Mikoto : I'm so sorry honey. she knew that it pained him but she has to find out what he feels now.

Sasuke : It's alright... I'll be in my room if you need me mom.. he said and stood up his seat then gave her mom a kiss in the cheek and went up his room.

* * *

Sakura : Alright. I can make this letter!!... and she let her fingers and heart to the magic.

Dear Sasuke,

I decided to make you a letter. It's been awhile huh? How are you? My life has been  
different when you left, to tell you honestly. I miss you sasuke. How's your life there? I wish you didn't  
leave. I regret that I ever said those words to you that day. Ever since I read your letter to me, I felt  
really empty. What I did was really very painful. It made my life hell. I broke up with Sai sasuke. He  
never really loved me and he never really cared. I never really understood why I let him enter my life.  
I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me, but I'm hoping that one day you could. Is it too late for an  
apology? You see I'm so lost. I'm also so confuse. But you know what Sasuke, I realized something.  
Something I didn't realize before and something I would've realized. Believe me or not Sasuke...  
I love you. You may not love me anymore... but I'm ready to wait. No matter how long. You don't have  
to reply to my letter. Please come back, Sasuke.

Love,  
Sakura

Sakura : Is this enough? How about I send some thing along with it? Like a key chain? or MY favorite stuffed animal? THAT'S IT! i'll send him my favorite stuffed animal and a new picture of me! alright! I should pick up mr. piggy from dry clean tomorrow!

* * *

Sakura! Wake up! I picked up your stuffed animal along with your clothes awhile ago from dry clean! Come down and eat breakfast!

Sakura : alright mom! I'll be down in a minute.

...she went down after 15 minutes...

Sakura : mom.. can you help me send a package and a letter later?

Who are you sending it too? she asked.

Sakura : to Sasuke.

Sasuke you mean? How is he now? I could sense even before that he likes you! He is a **FINE** guy sweetie! her mom explained.

Sakura : i know mom. help me out ok? i'll meet up with naruto after.

Alright alright sakura.

Sakura : THANKS MOM!

* * *

Now I understand  
This feeling deep inside  
It's love I feel for you  
The one I should hold on to

When the sun shines,  
A letter you'll receive  
My overwhelming feelings  
You will not be deceive

You may not love me anymore  
But you're the man I will live for  
I'll wait for you and love you  
Everything I say is true

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

YIPEE! Reviews please. thanks very much.


	5. From Sakura

**CHAPTER 5  
FROM SAKURA**

( Ding Dong ) (door bell rings)

( Mikoto opens the door )

Mikoto : Who is it?

Delivery Man : Delivery for sasuke uchiha ma'am.

Mikoto : oh I'm so sorry he's out. Let me just give it to him when he gets home.

Delivery Man : thank you ma'am. Sign here please.

( she took the pen and signed it )

Delivery Man : good day! goodbye.

( she goes inside and she sees that the package is from a certain sakura )

Mikoto : ( I wonder what's inside that package )

* * *

Sasuke : Ok guys. One more practice and will just meet up tomorrow.

Sasuke is the lead guitarist/singer in their band. Neji is the rhythm guitarist and is the second voice. Shikamaru is the bassist while kiba plays the drums. Sasuke went to their school during their 3rd year. They didn't really get along with each other then. But when they actually did, they joined together to become a band.

Neji : ok. 1! 2! 3!

( Music Plays )

Sasuke : I'm staring at the glass  
In front of me  
Is it half empty  
Have I ruined all you've given me  
I know I've been selfish  
I know I've been foolish  
But look through that  
And you will see  
That I'll do better  
I know, baby  
I can do better

( The Sound of the Drums where more intense )

If you leave me tonight  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me  
I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone  
Will sink 'til it dies  
If you leave me tonight

Sometimes I stare at you  
While you are sleeping  
I listen to your breathing  
Amazed how I somehow  
Managed to  
Sweep you off of your feet, girl  
Your perfect little feet, girl  
I took for granted  
What you do  
But I can do better  
I know, baby

I can do better

If you leave me tonight  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me  
I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone  
Will sink 'til it dies  
If you leave me tonight

( Music Started Playing Slowly )

Don't you know  
My heart is pumping hope  
It's putting out the fight  
I got this feeling  
That evertything's alright  
Don't you see  
I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for me

( Only Sasuke Sings and Plays )

If you leave me tonight  
I'll wake up alone

( They all prepared for the ending )

If you leave me tonight  
I'll wake up alone  
Don't tell me  
I will make it on my own  
Don't leave me tonight  
This heart of stone  
Will sink 'til it dies  
If you leave me tonight  
Don't leave me tonight

( a/n : that song is STAY CLOSE,DON'T GO by SECONDHAND SERENADE. imagine it's them. haha )

* * *

Sasuke : alright! that was the best practice!

Neji : yeah. were sure to get that slot at the gig next week.

Shikamaru : I hope it won't be troublesome this time.

Kiba : we really improved!

Sasuke : Guys, i got to go. I'll meet you all tomorrow at the cafe. See ya.

All : See ya.

* * *

Sasuke : Mom! I'm here! where are you?

Mikoto : In the kitchen honey! ( he went directly in the kitchen )

Sasuke : hi mom. ( he kissed her in the cheek ) ( a/n : awww!! so cute!! ) we had a great practice today mom.

Mikoto : What's your role in the band son?

Sasuke : Lead guitarist and singer.

Mikoto : I didn't know you sing sasuke.

Sasuke : It's my.. secret talent. ( smiles )

Mikoto : Is it now? ... oh! i almost forgot! a package came earlier. It's for you honey. I placed it in your room.

Sasuke : who was it from?

Mikoto : From your friend in Japan I think.

Sasuke : why would naruto send me a package?

Mikoto : ( giggles )

Sasuke : I'll check it out. Just call me when Itachi and Dad gets home.

Mikoto : Alright honey.

( Sasuke went upstairs )

Mikoto : ( wherein for a surprise tonight ) she thought while cleaning some dishes.

* * *

( Sasuke opens the door to his room and nears the package )

He was shocked to see who the package was from.

Sakura... he whispered.

All those times he tried to forget. All those memories he tried to give up. All those things he tried to let go that year and that month. Just came back easily that instant.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5.

hahaha. sorry. i really think my story is lame...

can i ask for a REVIEW please? thank you.

Preview of Chapter 6 :

hello? she answered.

Sakura dear. this is Mikoto, sasuke's mother. Do you still remember?

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!


	6. The Call

**CHAPTER 6  
THE CALL  
**

Now it's already been a year and two months since sasuke left. I'm not surprise that sasuke didn't return my letter. But I'll wait for him whatever it takes. It's almost time for summer too. In just a month, school is going to end. It would be sad this summer though, because whenever summer would come, me and sasuke's schedule would be full. Half of the summer, we spend time in his house and we always have a marathon segment for watching movies. And then we go swimming, fishing, go to the mall, have a stroll in the park, EVERYTHING! (she sighed) Right now, I'm with hinata and naruto, who just happen to hook up just a week ago. Sometimes, I get really jealoous when naruto would talk about her whenever were together. I felt that it must be really good to have someone special in your heart love you too. But it just led up to me thinking of sasuke again. Sometimes I wonder if he still loves me. I even think that maybe he had already forgotten me. Now I know that it must have really been painful for him. When I think of our past memories together, it hurts like hell. (she was stuck in her thoughts)

* * *

Naruto : Sakura-chan! it's your turn to sing!

Sakura : uh.. HUH? (she wasn't aware that they went inside a karaoke room)

Sakura : oh! i'm so sorry. Naruto, why don't you just enjoy the night with hinata? i'll just go home. I don't really feel like going out all of a sudden.

Hinata : Are you sure sakura-chan?

Sakura : uhm. yes. you two have fun. see you guys at school ok? bye.

Both : bye sakura-chan. (she left)

( hinata frowned )

Naruto : what's wrong hinata-chan?

Hinata : would she be alright?

Naruto : I think that... she just miss hanging out with sasuke.

Hinata : i see. should we be worried then?

Naruto : Maybe a bit. But then again, I know she would be ok.

Hinata : if you say so naruto-kun. (she blushes)

Naruto : your blushing!! what's the matter?

Hinata : i... i was... i was just wondering if you can sing me another song naruto-kun.

Naruto : anything for you! ( they continued to sing )

* * *

**10 : 00 PM**

( she went home and directly took a shower after )

RING... RING... ( telephone rings )

( sakura hurriedly went down and answered the phone )

Sakura : hello?

voice : goodevening. is this miss sakura?

Sakura : speaking. who's this?

voice : Sakura dear. this is Mikoto, sasuke's mother. Do you still remember? ( she was clueless )

Sakura : Mrs. Uchiha?

Mikoto : Yes dear. How are you?

Sakura : I'm fine ma'am. Is there something up? why did you suddenly called?

Mikoto : There is something I wanted to discuss with you sakura. Is this a good time?

Sakura : It's fine Mrs. Uchiha. What would you want to discuss?

Mikoto : you see. I know it's almost your summer vacation. Am I right?

Sakura : Yes. In just about a month.

Mikoto : I actually want you to spend your summer vacation here, sakura.

( shocked )

Mikoto : I'm really doing this for the sake of sasuke...You see I've been worried about him lately. He seems to be so...

Sakura : Empty? she finished.

Mikoto : exactly.

Sakura : I feel the same way. Ever since he left, everything about him seems to come back to me all. I realized then that I love him all along. I just wished that I haven't hurt him. ( oh my god. what am I saying. I'm talking to her mother!! )

Mikoto : ( giggles ) ( imagining them married )

Sakura : I'm so embarrassed. ( blushes )

Mikoto : Please think about my offer dear.

Sakura : I wonder. I sent Sasuke a letter and a package two months ago. How did he react?

Mikoto : When he got the package, he was quite shock. But I saw him the other night holding that stuffed pig. I also saw your picture in a frame in his desk.

Sakura : really ma'am? So he doesn't have a girlfriend?

Mikoto : (laughs) You're so silly dear! of course he'll never replace you! I can tell by his eyes when I talk to him about you.

Sakura : ( cries ) I'm so glad.

Mikoto : there there. No need to cry dear.

Sakura : I was thinking of visiting him sooner or later but he might not want to see me.

Mikoto : He just needed time I guess. But a year and 2 months is enough right?

Sakura : I guess so. Does this mean you've told him that you'd invite me in your home?

Mikoto : I'm about too. I also invited Naruto but he said that he can't leave her new girlfriend behind so he'll just follow. ( sigh ) Young love.

Sakura : I'll think about it. And I'll also talk to my mom about it. Thank you very much for calling. Take care.

Mikoto : Alright. Your welcome. Goodnight.

( she hang up the phone )

* * *

Sakura : I'm so glad. Sasuke still cares for me...

I'm home! her mom shouted and closed the door behind her.

Sakura : mom. Can I talk to you?

What about sakura?

Sakura : Well. You know the mother of Sasuke right?

Of course. We were childhood fiends and we still are.

Sakura : Uhm... well... uhm...

Get it over with sweetie.

Sakura : She's inviting me to spend my summer in the US... but I said I'll think about and I'll ask you first because your my mom and it's really far away and... I can't go right?

What are you saying sakura!

Sakura : I knew it...

Of course you can go! Sasuke will be there right? If you want you could even spend the last year of your high school there. It would be great!

Sakura : eh? ( this is so unexpected )

Then you could just go home here during holidays and such! and then one day you'll just go home with a child and I'll see you and sasuke together... happy... and married.. ( she is now living in a fantasy with starts in her eyes )

Sakura : mom!!

You could go dear.

Sakura : yehey!! Thank you mom!

You're an only child. So don't worry about money.

Sakura : hehehe.

* * *

**SCHOOL**

Sakura : Naruto!!

Naruto : goodmorning sakura-chan.

Sakura : ( smiles )

Naruto : why the smiley face? ( he grinned )

Sakura : I'm going to visit Sasuke this summer!

Naruto : you're going? that's great!!

Sakura : I know!

Sakura : I'm preparing already. I already talk to Sasuke's mother.

Naruto : good. I'm excited for you.

Sakura : Only 15 more days!!

Naruto : so i'll see you when?

Sakura : I'm not yet sure. Keep in touch with me alright?

Naruto : sure. hey I got to go. I'm meeting up with hinata. ( he grinned again )

Sakura : thank you naruto. see you.

* * *

THIS IS GOING TO BE EXCITING! she screams.

( little did she know that Sasuke isn't aware of anything yet )

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6

yey!

haha.

REVIEW please?

Next Chapter :

SUMMER FLASHBACKS.

keep reading please!


	7. Summer Flashbacks

**CHAPTER 7  
SUMMER FLASHBACKS**

* * *

**MOVIE MARATHON  
( Summer before their first year )**

Sasuke : What are we going to watch next sak?

Sakura : I want to watch a drama movie next!! ( she excitingly said )

Sasuke : No way! Movies like those are so dumb!

Sakura : Excuse me?!

Sasuke : Who's house are you in anyway?

Sakura : well.. Who's dvds are we watching??

Sasuke : No way that's unfair!

Sakura : No it's not! we watched action movies 3 times in a row today! It's my turn to choose!

Sasuke : You know I don't watch those kind of movies!

Sakura : Then deal with it! were watching!

Sasuke : HMPF! ( she inserted the CD )

Sasuke : this is going to be a loooooooooooooooong movie.

( he falls asleep after 5 minutes ) ( a/n : why do boys dislike drama anyway? is it just their nature? )

* * *

( sakura cries )

Sasuke : Sak... don't be so noisy... I'm trying to sleep... he mumbled.

Sakura : Stop being a baby Suke. ( she hit him with a pillow ) Make me some popcorn now! (she kept hitting him continuously)

Sasuke : Aw! Aw! Stop that! I'll make your popcorn already!

Sakura : good! make it quick! I think the climax of the movie is coming!

Sasuke : ( sigh ) If I sleep.. I get hit.. and if I don't sleep.. I het it hit too.. ( he says on the way to the door ) ( sakura throws him a pillow again )

Sakura : Don't backstab me!!

Sasuke : I'm going! sheesh..

( he goes down )

Sasuke : She woke me up so that she could boss me and get me to cook her some popcorn.. ( sigh ) .. it's a good thing i... love her...

( sakura cries ) what's... ( sniff ) taking suke so.. ( sniff ) long...

Sasuke : I got your popcorn... ( he hear her cry )

Sasuke : Why are you still crying sak? ( he got a bit worried )

Sakura : The movie is just ( cry ) so sad!!

Sasuke : ok! let's watch that horror movie now then!

Sakura : No!! get me a soda suke!

Sasuke : what?!

Sakura : pretty please...? ( she asked with cute puppy dog eyes which sasuke** CAN'T** resist )

Sasuke : eh?! no fair! Don't make that face!

Sakura : please **MY SUKE-KUN**??

Sasuke : oh no!! ... i can't resist... ( sigh )... i'll be right back... ( he left and was defeated )

Sasuke : I can't believe I fell for it!! AGAIN!! ( he went upstairs again after )

Sasuke : heeeeeeeere! I got the soda... but oh... you might need something else again this time don't you?? ( he joked )

Sakura : sasuke... ( she said in a very serious tone )

Sasuke - ( clueless and nervous )

( she neared him and cupped her hands in his face )

Sasuke -( felt really... tense )

( she neared him more until their lips are just 3 inches apart )

Sakura : Do you love me... sasuke-kun?

Sasuke -( oh shit. does she know?? ) he was shocked.

Sakura -( removed her hands in his face )

( her lips neared his ear )

Sakura : Suke... if you love me... ( she said seducingly )

( sasuke felt really stiff and numb )

Sakura : Then... why don't you...

Sasuke -( kiss... say it... say it...)

Sakura : ( giggles ) WHY DON'T YOU GET ME MORE POPCORN!!

Sasuke : ( WTF )

Sakura : Sasuke?! Why aren't you moving?? Suke are you dead??

Sasuke : SO ANNOYING!! stupid popcorn... he mumbled while getting the bowl and went downstairs to make some more.

( sakura went back to her movie )

Sasuke : Alright monster. I got your popcorn!!

Sakura : ( crying )

Sasuke : Geez! stop it already! that guy is lame anway!

Sakura : stop being so insensitive Suke! ( cries )

Sasuke : fine fine... i'm going...

Sakura : WAIT!!

Sasuke : uhgg... what now?

Sakura : Can you comfort me..? ( she pouted )

Sasuke -( I don't get this girl!) not that I have a choice...

( he sat beside her )

Sasuke -( patted her in the back ) There there now.

Sakura -( sniff ) ( sniff ) thank you suke.

Sasuke : welcome. so can we watch that horror movie now? ( he grinned )

Sakura -( vain popped ) suke!! you're so predictable!!

( chibi innocent sasuke scratches his head )

Sakura -( sighed ) fine.

Sasuke : yes yes yes!! ( he quickly inserted the horror movie cd )

* * *

( 30 minutes later )

Sakura : sa...sa...sa...sa...sasuke...ca...ca..can...you...pa...ss the...po...po...popcorn? ( she said in a scared tone )

Sasuke : why's your voice like that? ( his eyes still glued in the movie )

Sakura : i...i'm...a...a...ff...ra...id...

( Sasuke suddenly held her hand )

Sakura -( blushes )

Sasuke : I want you to know that... you don't have to be scared... because... no ghost will never come near you... sakura. ( he seriously said )

Sakura -( she felt her heart melt )

Sakura : does that mean... ( she spoke sweetly ) you'll protect me?

Sasuke -( he looked her in the eyes so intensely )

Sasuke : the ghost will be so afraid...

( she drowned in his look )

Sasuke : that... they'll runaway when they see your horrible face!! ( laughs )

Sakura -( she froze and was faked ) ( she waited for ' i'll never let them near my sakura or something like that )

Sakura : SASUKE!! ( she kicked him and he fell from the bed )

Sasuke : AW!

Sakura : who's laguhing now huh?

Sasuke : Hey! that really hurt this time!

Sakura -( sticked out her tongue )

Sasuke : You're so cute you know.

Sakura : I'm not falling for that!

Sasuke -( pulled the bedsheet )

Sakura : aaaaaahhhh! ( she fell )

( she fell on him )

( her heart was beating fast.. but his heart was beating faster )

( their lips were just an inch apart and they could already feel each others breathe )

( eyes still looking at each other though )

Sasuke : sakura... he whispered.

Sakura : suke...

Sasuke : sakura... you're too heavy... I can't breathe... ( a/n : hahahaha! )

Sakura : sorry! sorry! ( she got up )

Sasuke : You're like a pig!

Sakura : sorry-( she realized something ) hey! you're the one who pulled the sheets so that i would fall! you say sorry!

Sasuke : now it's my turn. ( sticked out his tongue )

Sakura -( angry )

Sasuke -( made his cute face )

* * *

**1 : 30 AM**

( door creaks )

Sakura : ( scared ) what was that...

( she hears different sounds )

Sakura : who's there... I'm not scared of you!

( she covered herself with the blanket )

( it got colder )

voice -( held her shoulder ) boo. he whispered.

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke -( laughs HARD )

Sakura -( cries )

Sasuke : sak?

Sakura -( cries more )

Sasuke : sorry. You were really scared...

Sakura : It's not funny anymore suke.

Sasuke : ( sigh ) alright. why don't you go to sleep? I'll stay by your side.

Sakura : really?

Sasuke : really..

( she went back to bed and hugged sasuke )

Sakura : Suke...

Sasuke : what is it?

Sakura : i love you.. your a nice bestfriend...

( he frowned but she didn't see )

Sasuke : I can never be more than a bestfriend in your eyes.. ( he thought )

( they both drifted to sleep )

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 7.

hahaha. i had fun writing this!

please review!

- SPECIAL MENTION -

SilverxWolf

PrincezzSaku4eva

CriMsonTeArs04

gothic09

Xpad3

benswife

- THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! lease keep on reading and reviewing!

* * *

Next Chapter : SUMMER FLASHBACKS 2


	8. Summer Flashbacks 2

**CHAPTER 8  
SUMMER FLASHBACKS 2  
**

**THE FISHING TRIP**

* * *

Sakura : YEHEY !! were going fishing today!!

Sasuke : It's 6 in the morning sak. keep it down a little will you?

Sakura : suke..! you're such a kill joy!

Sasuke : fine. next time you get lost by the lake, I'm not finding you..

Sakura : that's so mean! ( she pouted and crossed her arms )

Sasuke : could you stop being cute please.?

Sakura -( giggles )

Sakura : sasuke! you're forgetting something!

Sasuke : what did I forget?

Sakura : you forgot to give me a goodmorning kiss!

Sasuke : sak... ( he complained )

Sakura : but back then you used to kiss me goodmorning everyday!

Sasuke -( he sighed but he leaned down and gave her a kiss in the nose )

Sakura : that tickles!!

Mrs. Haruno : Sakura! Sasuke! you two better get going if you don't want to miss the train!

Sakura : Yes mom!

Mrs. Haruno : Sasuke honey. you take care!

Sasuke : yes Mrs. Haruno!

Sakura : how bout me mom!?

Mrs. Haruno : Take care of Sasuke too Sakura!

Sasuke : hehe.. ( gave her a ' I'm the favorite look ' )

* * *

TRAIN

Sakura : sasuke-kun.. it's a 2 hour ride...

Sasuke : yeah.. good thing there's not too many people in the train and we have good seats..

Sakura : suke.. I'm sleepy..

Sasuke : are you ok?

Sakura : can you wake me up when we get there?

Sasuke : sure.. sleep on my shoulder sak..

( she leaned in his shoulder and laced her fingers with his )

Sasuke : I'm like her boyfriend... ( he smiled ) it would be nice if it were to be true .. ( he thought )

* * *

Sasuke : sak... were here...

Sakura : hmmm... ( she mumbled ) she opened her eyes..

Sasuke : I took the liberty to carry you to the lake..

Sakura : That's so embarrassing! ( he put her down )

Sasuke : take a look at the lake sak.. ( he calmly said )

Sakura : wow!! suke!! it's so beautiful!!

Sasuke : Why don't you ready your fishing rod sak? It's a great time to fish.

Sakura : YEAH!! I'm sure to get some fishes this time!

Sasuke : alright.. I'm gonna go to the cabin to fix some things ok?

Sakura : sure! ( she smiled )

( he went inside )

They went to the lake to go fishing and they will also spend the night there. Sasuke is responsible enough so sakura's mom let her go. The cabin that they're going to stay in is the property of sasuke's family. They went to the lake two years ago too.

Sakura : it's so nice of suke to take me to this trip! a night with sasuke would be so much fun!! ( she struggled with the fishing rod though )

Sasuke : maybe i'll prepare some ice cream for her... Spending the night with my sakura would really be exciting.. I might even get the chance to tell her how i feel... ( he got some ice cream in a pink mug " HIS pink mug" ) ( door opens )

Sasuke : Sak! i got you some... ( he saw her wrestling the fishing rod ) what are you doing?!

Sakura : oh hey suke.. I can't get it to work so i wrestled it... I got really impatient..!

Sasuke : hey wait..!! don't break it! ( he ran towards her )

Sasuke : here... eat this.. ( he handed her the ice cream )

Sakura : yey!! ice cream!! ( she took the mug )

Sakura : i love my sasuke!! ( she said happily )

Sasuke -( looked away and blushed )

Sasuke : alright sak, i straightened it up for you..

( her feet paddled in the water )

Sakura : suke!! teach me how to use that thingy!

Sasuke -( He gave her the rod )

Sakura : and then?...

Sasuke -( he held her hands and helped her tightened her grip in the rod )

Sakura : your hands are so warm suke!

Sasuke : uhmm... they are...

Sakura -( giggles )

Sasuke -( she smells like her name )

Sakura : i love you suke! she screamed ( he let go of her hands )

Sasuke : but you don't mean it in a deep way... ( he thought )

Sakura : why won't you answer me?!

Sasuke : what do you want me to say?

Sakura : why don't you just tell me you love me?!

Sasuke -( easy for you to say.. i really love you... ) ( he thought AGAIN )

Sakura : sasuke! you hate me don't you?

Sasuke : i don't..

Sakura : then tell me you love me..

Sasuke : i...l..

Sakura : hey i caught a fish!! aaaahhhh!! ( she fell in the lake )

Sasuke : sak!! ( he removed his shirt and jumped in the water )

Sakura : Sasuke i can't swim!!

Sasuke : i'm coming... ( he quickly got to her and he had her hand )

Sasuke : hold on to me...

Sakura : thank you suke..

( he got her out of the water )

Sakura -( she catched her breathe and sasuke did too )

Sasuke : sak... you ok...?

Sakura : yeah... i'm fine... that fish was strong..

Sasuke : yeah it is.. why don't you take a shower and I'll catch some fishes for dinner later?

Sakura : alright... thanks sasuke..

Sasuke : sure ( she walked away )

Sakura -( He looks hot ) ( giggled )

* * *

( sakura took a nice bath when she went inside the cabin )

Sasuke : good thing she didn't drown...

( 45 minutes later )

Sasuke : it's freezing here.. wonder why... i should get inside...

( he entered the cabin with some fishes he caught that was in the cooler )

( sakura stepped outside the bathroom )

Sakura : hey suke..

Sasuke : oh hey... he looked at her..

( sakura was wearing a pink tank top and short pants )

Sasuke : sak.. why are you wearing short shorts?

Sakura : that's why they are called.. shorts..

Sasuke : you're going to get sick sak...

Sakura : it's summer.. suke..

Sasuke : It's cold outside..

( sakura opens the door ).. cold.. you're right..

( sasuke hugged her in the back ) told you..

Sakura : ( giggles ) aren't we like married..

Sasuke : I'll marry you if you want..

( sakura faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck )

Sakura : i don't mind.. I won't feel awkward anymore anyway..

Sasuke : why not?

Sakura : because.. i know you more than anyone in this world..

Sasuke : tell me something i don't know then..

Sakura : well... you sing in the shower whenever you're happy... ( she laughs )

Sasuke : ( blushed ) I Just tried it! Just twice!

Sakura : you're so cute sasuke...!

( sasuke removed her hands )

Sasuke : i'll cook dinner tonight but you'll cook lunch today...

Sakura : alright sweetheart... ( she smiled at sasuke )

( what a nickname ) ( he thought )

* * *

**DINNER TIME**

Sasuke : sak... come out of there..! he shouted..

( door opens )

Sakura : Suke! i got some marshmallows for our campfire!!

Sasuke : smores?

Sakura : YEAH!!

Sasuke : here's your dinner.. ( he handed her the plate )

Sakura : thanks suke..

Sasuke : are you enjoying yourself?

Sakura : of course! ( she eats ) NYAM! food is good!

Sasuke : yepp.. ( he eats too )

Sakura : sasuke i want to try something!

Sasuke : what is it?

Sakura : let's feed each other at the same time!!

Sasuke : what?!

Sakura : pretty please? I want to try it!

Sasuke : what for?!

Sakura : I just want to experience it!

Sasuke : ( sigh ) sometimes you're just too childish.. but what the heck.. ( he fed her and she fed him )

Sasuke : satisfied?

Sakura : that was so sweet!! ( giggles )

( Sasuke stood up and sat down beside her )

Sakura : suke...

Sasuke : what?

( Sakura laced her fingers with his and started thinking )

Sakura : you think we'd be bestfriends forever?

( she held her waist and she leaned her head in his chest )

Sasuke : what do you think?

Sakura : I think yes...

( silence was heard )

Sakura : suke...

Sasuke : hmm?

Sakura : i can hear your heart beat...

Sakura : it's so calm...

( he kissed her in the cheek all of a sudden )

Sakura : what was that for?

Sasuke : it's a secret.. I'll tell you... someday...

Sakura : thank you suke..

( they gazed at the stars... together that evening... ) ( a/n : that's so romantic.. don't you agree? )

* * *

**BEDTIME**

Sakura : suke... you asleep...? ( obviously she can't )

Sasuke : are you scared.?

Sakura : I am. you're so far...

Sasuke : hmmm... ( he stood up with his pillow )

Sasuke : want me to sleep beside you?

Sakura : would it be okay? ( she pouted )

Sasuke : will you snore??

Sakura : sasuke!!

( he lied down beside her )

Sakura : suke...

Sasuke : hmm?..

Sakura : I'm cold...

( he hugged her )

Sasuke : are you okay now...? ( he asked silently )

( she faced him )

Sakura : suke... i love you... ( she said and kissed him in the cheek )

Sasuke : I know... let's go to sleep...

It was a long day for them and finally... it was bedtime.. but it all ended up with a sweet kiss...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8

aww! sorry for the late update.

please leave a review. thank you.

NEXT CHAPTER :

**WE MEET AGAIN**

Keep reading! :)


	9. We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 9  
WE MEET AGAIN**

* * *

Mikoto : We'll have a guest tomorrow everyone, she would be staying here for 3 weeks.

Sasuke : Who will be our guest mom?

Itachi : Yeah mom. Who's the lady?

Mikoto –( giggles ) You'll see dear.

Itachi : alright mom.

( Sasuke frowns ) Her giggles…. They used to be music in my ears.. ( he thought )

Mikoto : you two seem to be getting along well. You always have dinner fights then.

Itachi : I figured that brother fights are just too.. "kid like"

Sasuke : yepp. He's right.

Fugaku : It's nice that you two are finally grown up.

Both : Yeah dad.

( Itachi stood )

Itachi : Thanks for dinner. I'll be in my room. Oh, and sasuke, come by my room later okay?

Sasuke : sure bro.

Fugaku : I better get some rest too. Goodnight dear ( he kissed her in the cheek ) goodnight sasuke.

Sasuke : goodnight dad.

( the two were left )

Sasuke : so mom. It's just the two of us again. Need some help with the dishes?

Mikoto : No thank you honey. Why don't you bond with itachi? I'm sure he misses spending time with you since he worked and you were in japan.

Sasuke : would it be okay?

Mikoto : Of course!

Sasuke : thanks mom. ( he stood up and kissed her in the cheek too )

Mikoto : I love you honey.

Sasuke : goodnight mom. I love you too. ( he ran up stairs )

( mikoto frowns ) I'm so sorry for not telling you sasuke. I hope it won't hurt you that much ( she thought )

( door opens )

Sasuke : hey bro.

Itachi : yo sasuke.

( sasuke jumped in itachi's queen sized bed with a comic book while itachi's playing in the computer )

Sasuke : What's up?

Itachi : Nothing much. Life seems to be….. stable.. you?

Sasuke : normal.

Itachi : Dear bro.. don't you have a life?

Sasuke : I do. It's a mess. How are you and ayame?

Itachi : I think we'll get married soon.

Sasuke : really?? That's great! Did you propose already?

Itachi : not yet. How about you? You have a girl friend already?

Sasuke : no ( frowns )

Itachi : She's taken?

Sasuke : ….

Itachi : You can trust me.. sasuke..

Sasuke : We've been BESTFRIENDS since ever. Then she had a boyfriend and then she can't see me anymore but I love her although she didn't know so I ran away and she stole my first kiss and she called me suke and she has the most cutest giggle and I still can't let her go up until now because I love her too much that I gave her all my strength and mind and heart and if I could just marry her I would and then a year later she sent me a letter and she said she broke up with her boyfriend and told me she loves me and I'm becoming crazier every day, every hour, every minute, every second and I don't know what to do anymore but I FEEL SO EMPTY WITHOUT HER!!

( he spoke without breaks )

( Itachi didn't blink at all )

Sasuke : come on bro help me out here. What do I do?

Itachi : Who is she again?

Sasuke : It's the pink girl. Remember?

Itachi : I remember her! She is really cute by the way.

Sasuke : I know.

Itachi : I say win her back. But you said she said she loves you right? So it would be easier this time.

Sasuke : would it really be easier this time?

Itachi : not really.

Sasuke : I might get hurt again.

Itachi : sasuke.. sasuke.. sasuke..

Sasuke : what?

Itachi : What you said.. doesn't that mean you don't care if you get hurt if it's for her?

Sasuke : yes..

Itachi : then what's that I might get hurt again about. Face your fears sasuke. Don't be selfish.

Sasuke : do you think she wasn't selfish when she told me off?

Itachi : that's not it at all bro.

Sasuke : then what is it?

Itachi : you risk your own happiness for hers... that's it.

Sasuke : ...

( Itachi stood up )

Itachi : I'm going to get some milk. You want something?

Sasuke : no thanks... why milk?

Itachi : I'm a growing boy sasuke ( he joked and went out of the room )

Sasuke : ( sighs ) Itachi's right...

DOWNSTAIRS

Itachi : hey mom.

Mikoto : hi honey.

( he got some milk in the fridge )

Itachi : soo... ( he sat down beside her mother )

Mikoto : what is it?

Itachi : Your keeping something from sasuke mom. Who's the guest?

Mikoto : you know me to well son.

Itachi : mom. tell me already.

Mikoto : alright. you know sasuke's friend sakura right?

( shocked )

Itachi : mom... you're not saying that... she...?

Mikoto : yes. Bad idea?

Itachi : ( laughs hard ) you really are the best mom! you really thought of that? ( laughs again )

Mikoto : I don't get what's so funny dear.

Itachi : you set them up mom! that's awesome!

Mikoto : it...is?

Itachi : how can I help you out?

Mikoto : i feel bad that i did this dear.

Itachi : come on mom. don't be. it's a solid plan.

Mikoto : alright. it has to be sasuke who should answer the door when she comes.

Itachi : I got the perfect plan.

Mikoto : Would it be alright?

Itachi : of course. knowing sasuke he'll give in in a second.

Mikoto : am i doing the right thing here honey?

Itachi : you are. you are. trust me.

Mikoto : well.

Itachi : make yourself busy when you know she's coming. I'll pick her up.

Mikoto : I see. I see.

Itachi : you know the rest right?

Mikoto : I think so.

Itachi : alright. I'm going upstairs. Don't tell any thing to sasuke.

Mikoto : If i can hold it honey.

Itachi : hold it 'til tomorrow. goodnight.

Mikoto : ok.. ( she wondered if she can hold it )

**UPSTAIRS  
**  
Itachi : hey bro. I'm going out tomorrow. You take care of mom.

Sasuke : I will.

Itachi : are you going out tomorrow?

Sasuke : I don't think so.

Itachi : good.

Sasuke : Why?

Itachi : nothing.

Sasuke : It's obvious that you're hiding something from me. If I can trust you, you can trust me too right?

Itachi : right. but I'm not hiding anything from you.

Sasuke : really? ( he eyed him )

Itachi : really..

( sasuke lost )

Sasuke : uhhh. fine. I'm going to my room.

Itachi : goodnight dear bro.

Sasuke : goodnight.

* * *

**Sasuke's Room  
**

Sasuke : what do I do? I can't face her. I'm not ready. I want to reply to her letter but.. UHGG! I'm so weak..

**FLASHBACK**

( one day when they were going to school )

Sakura : Suke hold my hand!!

Sasuke : You cold?

Sakura : no...

Sasuke : Then what for?

Sakura : I just want to hold your hand.

( he held her hand ) ( a/n : sweeeeeeeet. )

Sakura : Suke.. whenever you need someone to hold your hand... I will always hold yours.. ok?

Sasuke : ( smiles ) ok..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

( he thinks about her while staring at the picture she sent to him together with the package )

Sasuke : I wish I could... hold your hand right now...

( with those last words.. he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep )

* * *

**SATURDAY MORNING, 8:00 a.m.**

( Yawn )

Sasuke : goodmorning.

Itachi : took you awhile to wake up huh?

Sasuke : yeah... ( still sleepy )

Mikoto : eat your breakfast sasuke. ( she smiled )

Sasuke : you're in a good mood mom.

Mikoto : I sure am honey. ( she faced itachi and smiled at him )

( itachi smiled back at her )

Sasuke -( something's fishy about these two...) ( he thought )

Itachi : alright then, I'm going.

Sasuke : where? It's so early.

Itachi : duh... girlfriend?!

Sasuke : oh right.

Mikoto : ( giggle ) take care dear.

Itachi : oh sure.

Sasuke -( something's definitely up.. )

Mikoto : sasuke, honey.. what's wrong?

Sasuke : nothing.

* * *

**AIRPLANE**

Sakura : I'll be arriving there soon. Sasuke's mom said she would pick me up. Am I ready to see sasuke? ( she thought )

**ATTENDANT : The plane will be landing soon. please secure your seat belts and get ready to land.**

Sakura : This is it. I'll be ready..

( Plain landed )

Ayame : Sweetheart, why did we come here in the airport all of a sudden?

Itachi : I'll explain later. okay? Just help me look for a pink haired girl.

Ayame : ( sigh ) alright.

Itachi -( looks everywhere )

Ayame : There there! she pointed.

Itachi : that's it. ( they approached her )

Itachi : Sakura?

Sakura : ( gasp ) Itachi? Is that you?

Itachi : it's really you! how are you kid? ( he was thrilled seeing her again )

Sakura : I'm alright.! Where is suke? ( she wondered )

Itachi : well...

Ayame : ehem.. sweetheart?

Itachi : oh i'm so sorry. Sakura this is Ayame, my girlfriend and Ayame this is Sakura, sasuke's... eh... love interest. ( he finished )

Ayame : ohhh! little sasuke's girlfriend huh? nice meeting you!

Sakura : eh... hmm... nice meeting you too..

Ayame : Isn't she so cute sweetheart! ( giggle )

Itachi -( sigh... girls... ) shall we go then? mom and sasuke are waiting.

Sakura : yes..

( ayame held on to his arms )

Itachi : do you need help with those bags Sakura?

Sakura : I can handle it, thank you.

Itachi : alright.

**IN THE CAR  
**  
( Itachi explained everything to ayame and sakura )

( sakura explained alot to them too )

Sakura : so sasuke-kun doesn't know this at all?

Itachi : well. I think it would be better to surprise him and.. I'm sure that this would turn out in a good way.

Sakura : I'm nervous. I thought he knew.

Ayame : sweetheart, what if he ignores her?

Itachi : he won't. he'll give in sooner or later.

Ayame : you think?

Itachi : no. I know.

Sakura : Suke always was kind to me.

Ayame : ohhhh... young love... ( she day dreamed )

Itachi ( sigh ) ( there she goes again )

Sakura ( giggles )

...

Itachi : alright. were here.

Sakura : oh my. BIG HOUSE!

Itachi : not really. ( he joked )

Ayame : We'll take care of your stuff sakura. I'm sure you're tired.

Itachi : yeah. just ring the doorbell so mom could let you in.

Sakura : ok...

( she went in front of the house while Itachi and Ayame where at the garage out back )

Sakura : should I ring it... ( she whispered )

RING... ( she door belled )

( no one answered )

RING... ( she door belled again )

Mikoto : Sasuke dear!! that must be our guest... Could you get it for me? she shouted while she was cooking.

Sasuke : sure mom. ( he went near the door )

RING... ( she door belled once more )

Sasuke : coming! ( he opened it )

( they met eye to eye after a year and a couple of months )

..

..

..

Sakura : Suke-kun... ( a tear dropped )

* * *

FINALLY IT'S FINISH! YEHEY. sorry I was late again :)

REVIEWS PLEASE. thanks very much!

NEXT CHAPTER :

FORGIVE ME

..

KEEP READING :)


	10. Forgive Me

**CHAPTER 10  
FORGIVE ME**

Sasuke : coming! ( he opened it )

( they met eye to eye after a year and a couple of months )

..

..

..

Sakura : Suke-kun... ( a tear dropped )

( he frozed as he hears his dearest sakura's voice again. how he missed her. and how he longed for her for a long time )

Sakura : Suke...

( he felt weak and so much pain rushed in his heart )

( he walks away from the door and went straight back to his room )

Sakura finally emitted her tears as she fell down on the ground.

Ayame and Itachi saw what had happen.

Ayame : oh my. ( she was saddened by the scene )

Itachi : sasuke..

( Ayame went to comfort sakura )

Ayame : It's alright dear. He didn't know. I guess he's not that ready yet..

Sakura : ( sniff ) I can't do this. It's useless...

Mikoto : oh dear. why is she crying? please go inside.

( they entered the uchiha household )

( she cries )

Everyone seems to be quiet..

Mikoto : This is all my fault. I should have told sasuke about it.

Sakura : It's all right Mrs. Uchiha.. It's my fault from the beggining.

Mikoto : We all make mistakes dear. But it seems like I made it even worse.

Itachi : ( sigh ) I'll talk to Sasuke. ( he ran upstairs )

( knocks )

Sasuke : leave me alone!

Itachi : Sasuke open this now.

Sasuke : give me some time! I got hurt too you know!

Itachi : Stop it sasuke. face your fears... I'll call you when it's dinner..

Sasuke : ...

( itachi left )

Sasuke : i don't get this at all... she's here... why is she here?.. i want to hug her right now... but i can't.. why can't i?... why do i feel like i just woke up from a coma?... i... just... want... to give up...

( he lied down and started thinking deep thoughts )

Sasuke : am I really selfish...

* * *

Fugaku : I'm home.

Mikoto : finally your home dear. ( she led him to the living room )

Mikoto : This is our guest dear. her name is Haruno Sakura.

Sakura : Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha. ( she bowed )

Fugaku : Nice to meet you too Sakura. Please feel free to feel at home.

Sakura : Thank you. You are so kind ( she smiled )

Fugaku : My..my.. What a bright smile.

Mikoto : Dinner is ready. Shall we eat then?

Fugaku : Yes dear.

Mikoto : Itahi honey. Could you call Sasuke?

Itachi : sure mom.

( he ran upstairs again )

( knocks and opens the door )

Itachi : sasuke. dinner's ready.

Sasuke : ...

( he checks on him )

Itachi : oh.. he's asleep..

( he left his room )

Sasuke : he fell for it... ( he opened his eyes ) i don't want to see her yet...

Itachi : he's asleep. ( he announced )

Mikoto : oh...

Sakura : Is he alright?

Itachi : he is.

Fugaku : Let's eat then.

( they started eating )

Fugaku : so sakura, tell me more about yourself.

Sakura : well Mr. Uchiha, I'm actually sasuke's childhood friend.

Itachi : ehem ehem... Sasuke's girlfriend... ( he cleared )

Fugaku : Really now? ( he eyed her )

Sakura : eh.. no sir.. I'm not his.. erm... girlfriend.

Itachi : ehem ehem... DENIAL...

( Mikoto and Ayame giggled )

Fugaku : It's alright if that's true dear. More grand children the better right? ( he laughs )

Sakura -( coughs ) grand children? ( she thinks )

Mikoto : oh dear you are such a kidder.

Fugaku : Well. It's really nice to have spend you're summer here. I'm sure sasuke misses you.

( she frowns )

Sakura : yes.. ( she whispered so... silently.. )

Fugaku : did sasuke knew you were coming dear? I mean, he must have not slept if he did.

( all seem to have frowned again )

Mikoto : I'll explain later dear.

( he wondered )

Fugaku : explain? ok.

Itachi : Where's Sakura going to sleep mom? our guest rooms are still getting fix right?

Mikoto : In sasuke's room of course.

Itachi : This keeps on getting better and better ( he thought and smiled )

Mikoto : They used to have sleepovers then didn't you know? So it's okay if they sleep in the same room.

Fugaku : Problem solved then.

Sakura : I'm not quite sure but... I guess it's ok..

( Silence occupied the dinner table until Itachi spoke )

Itachi : Sasuke told me he would like to marry you some day. ( he teased )

( a SUPER BLUSH came from sakura )

( ALL EYES ON HER )

Ayame : Sweetheart, stop teasing poor Sakura. She's a guest.

Fugaku : ( he laughs ) I would like it if they get married!

Mikoto : ( laughs too ) They are too young honey.

Sakura ( still beet red )

( finally dinner's finished )

Mikoto : Sakura dear, you can get ready for bed. I'm sure you are tired. There is a bathroom near Sasuke's room if you need to use one. Sasuke's room is at the second floor to the left.

Sakura : yes Mrs. Uchiha. ( this house is big ) ( she thought )

( she opens the door )

Sakura : I can't believe I could see suke again.. ( she thought as she peeked in his room )

( she closed the door and went to the bathroom )

( Sasuke really fell asleep when Itachi left his room )

**11 45 PM**

She took a quick bath and went back to Sasuke's room after.

( door opens )

Sakura : ...suke, ( she whispers )

( she sits beside his sleeping form and started caressing his handsome face )

Sakura : I'm here... ... I'm back... .. I came back for you...

( she softly said as she hlds his hand )

tear dropped ( fell from sakura's eye )

Sakura : goodnight... sasuke..

( she lets go of his hand and fixed her futon in the carpet )

( she quickly fell asleep due to her long flight )

* * *

**3 22 AM**

( he rubbed his eyes and woke from his sleep as he sat up )

Sasuke : why is she.? ( he thought when he saw her sleeping in the bedroom floor inside a futon )

Sasuke : does she want to get sick.?

( He quickly got out of bed and carried her to the big bed )

Sasuke : still a heavy sleeper ( he thought )

( He gazed at her with eyes so full of sadness.. he feels so tight inside his heart and he is really hesitating on whether to bring her back to his life .. not that he is being selfish in thinking about his own feelings but because.. he's afraid of losing her.. his bestfriend.. the one he loves.. and his one and only )

Sasuke : sakura... ( finally he spoke her name after a looooooong time! )

( he went down and drank a glass of water, it was late so he went back to his room after and lay down beside sakura )

( he faced her )

Sasuke : you still look like an angel when you're asleep. ( he whispered ever so quietly )

( sigh )

( he went back to sleep soon after he took one more look at her. he then went to his side of the bed and he turned his back on her )  
**  
7 52**

( yawn )

( she sits up, half asleep, thinking why she was so comfortable when she woke )

( gasp )

Sakura : I'm in his bed! but who? was it sasuke?

( she turned to the other half side of the bed to see... no one )

Sakura : he's really avoiding me..

Itachi : Rise and shine pink princess. breakfast is ready.

Sakura : right. I'll be down in a minute.

( she stood up and went straight to the bathroom to fix herself up )

* * *

Itachi : she'll be down in a while. ( he announced )

Fugaku : She must've been tired from her flight.

Sasuke : ...

( they all waited for her to come down )

Sakura : I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting ( she quickly ran down stairs )

Mikoto : it's alright. take a sit sakura.

( she sat down at the ONLY vacant sit.. guess who's beside her... YUUUUP! It's sasuke

( sasuke seems to show no emotion to this at all )

( the others started eating while sakura put rice in sasuke's plate and then hers. he didn't mind but he didn't say a word either )

Ayame : how are you sakura?

Sakura : I'm okay.. ayame-chan..

Fugaku : that's good sakura. there are alot of beautiful places you could visit here.

Mikoto : yes sakura.. and sasuke dear, ( he caught his attention ) why don't you take her somewhere?

Sasuke : Sorry. I have band practice.. ( finally! he spoke and she heard him! )

Mikoto : ( frowned )

Fugaku : ( cleared his throat ) well then dear, maybe you should let sakura stay in the house today?

Mikoto : ah. yes.. is that alright sakura?

Sakura : it is.. ( she answered with in an unsure tone )

( they all ate quietly, especially sasuke, he didn't even gave hints like taking a quick glance to sakura, with her sitting beside him and all )

( Itachi thought everything was fine when he saw sakura serving rice in sasuke's plate.. but to his surprise.. it wasn't at all.. fine )

Itachi : Why don't we go to the movies ayame?

Ayame : That would be wonderful! sakura, you want to come?

Sakura : You two go ahead. I'll just stay with Mrs. Uchiha.

Mikoto : thank you for accompanying me dear.

( she faked a smile and sasuke knew it )

( a couple of minutes had passed and then breakfast was over )

everyone went to their room after, also sasuke and sakura, who shares a room.

( door closes )

( she sat down on sasuke's bed as she watch him get his clothes. but he still kept silent, considering the fact that it's only the two of them inside the room )

Sakura : suke..

Sasuke : ...

Sakura : how are you?...

( he replies by shutting the door in his bathroom )

( she pouts and makes a chibi face )

Sakura : that's not a very nice way to answer back...

( she sighs )

Sakura : guess I just have to try a bit later..

* * *

( water pours into his face )

Sasuke : I still don't know what to do... I can't mess this up...but am I doing the right thing not talking to her? Am I being cruel?... ( he thought )

Sasuke : I remembered... that poem.. I read and recited in the class 2 months ago..

**FLASHBACK**

Teacher : Sasuke, please read the poem you have chosen in front of the class.

( he stood up and went in front )

Fan Girls : look it's sasuke's turn!! SASUKE!!

( he got irritated.. so did the teacher )

Teacher : Would you girls please be quiet! ( she warned them )

( she signaled sasuke and he began )

( everyone seemed to be surprise when he started reading, they wondered until the end )

Teacher : tell us, sasuke, why did you choose this poem?

( they all waited for his answer )

Sasuke : I felt like I could relate with the poem. So I chose it.

Teacher : thank you sasuke, take a seat.

( eyes were glued on him, he was always the cold silent type in their school, it was the first time they heard him open up like that, but he didn't care )

( he acted extra quiet after he recited it though, it's as if it made him think a whole lot )

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke : that poem...

_ So much heartache  
So much pain  
So much confusion  
Thought I was getting a chance  
Thought I had the one  
Believed it when I looked into your eyes  
Now the future is so questionable  
Both with separated dreams  
That neither one of us want to give up on  
Either way one of us will get hurt  
But no one knows what the future holds  
Maybe one day  
Maybe some how  
We can make our dreams the same  
And if not then it wasn't meant to be  
But I'm not ready to give up  
And neither are you  
Life is about taking risks  
And to me  
Baby, you're a risk worth taking_

( he recited it in his mind )

Sasuke : you're... a risk... worth taking... sakura.. ( he whispered )

( he turns of the shower, dried himself up and got dressed )

( he opens the door to see a sleeping sakura in his bed )

Sasuke : she's slept again... ( sighs ) she never changed... ( he looks at her )

( she woke up a bit then and she caught him looking... there eyes met for the second time )

Sakura : suke...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 10

hahaha. yey! how was it? it ended with a "suke" again. hmm.

Review please.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY :)

i really get inspired by your reviews. REALLY.

there. anyway..

NEXT CHAPTER :

**CONFUSION**

Keep reading!


	11. Confusion

**CHAPTER 11  
CONFUSION  
**

Sakura : uh... now I can't tell if I'm the one acting like a baby...

( she frowned )

Sakura : Sleeping might make me feel better...

* * *

Sasuke : I'm going. See you all later.

Itachi : We were just about to leave sasuke. Want to share a ride?

Sasuke : sure. I don't mind.

Itachi : alright. bye mom. bye dad. see you later.

Mikoto : goodbye. Take care both of you. You too ayame.

Ayame : yes I will. Thank you. ( she smiles )

( they left so only mikoto, fugaku and sakura remained in the household )

* * *

IN THE CAR

Itachi :what's with your attitude sasuke? ( he asked in a tough tone )

( brother fight alert! )

Sasuke : what? I didn't do anything.

Itachi : didn't you think about what I said the other day?

Sasuke : what's there to think about..

Itachi : don't be so cold sasuke...

Sasuke : I didn't even do anything and yet you are scolding me now.

Itachi : She's doing her best to win you back.

Sasuke : then she's going to have to do better.

Itachi : will you quit that!

Sasuke : quit what?!

Itachi : why don't you just like talk to her already!

Sasuke : I have nothing to say.

Itachi : liar. I don't believe you.

Sasuke : then don't.

Itachi : it's a good thing she's very patient then..

Sasuke : are you saying I'm unreasonable?!

Itachi : ha! You noticed!

Sasuke : I can manage, Itachi.

Itachi : be sure you could.

Sasuke : i'll make a move when I'm ready.

( Itachi just made a " are we even related look " )

Ayame : you'll never know, this might be, your last chance.. to make it right.. time doesn't wait for you sasuke, remember that..

( she said seriously, making the two boys suspiciously look at her )

Ayame : oh my.! it's just not like me to say such things. ( she giggles ) i'm so silly.!

Sasuke : ( sigh ) I never knew itachi liked the "smiley face" type. But somehow, he must feel really happy and complete on having someone like her around. ( he thought )

Itachi : Alright. Were here sasuke. just call me if you need a ride back home. ( what? it's like nothing happened! )

Sasuke : yeah. thanks. ( he got out of the car and closed the door )

( the car drove away and sasuke checked his watch )

11 05 AM

( ding dong ) ( doorbell rings )

Neji : be right there. ( he opens the door to see sasuke )

Neji : hey. come on in.. the band is upstairs..

Sasuke : sure.. ( he answered with no energy at all and went to neji's room )

* * *

Itachi : you think I went a little over board with what I said to sasuke?

Ayame : I'm sure you're just concern with what's happening..

Itachi : ( sigh ) ( he stoped the car )

Itachi : sweetheart, can I tell you sometihng?

Ayame : you can trust me with anything.

Itachi : I want to help sasuke so much. But I feel like I can't do anything. I felt it, that night when we talked. He wanted to be with her again so much. But I can't even serve as his motivation to fight.

Ayame : sweetie, sasuke is a big boy now. Maybe you just have to let him figure this out by himself. I know you're doing this so he doesn't have to end up regretting everything but let's just support him okay? I'm sure he'll be fine.

Itachi : You're right. thank you ayame. I know it's not your nature to say such serious stuff but I can always count on you.

( she hugged Itachi all of a sudden )

Ayame : ( giggle ) anything for my precious Itachi.!

Itachi : okay. let's stop this drama. It's totally not me. Let's hurry so we could catch the movie. ( he drove again )

* * *

( yawn )

Sakura : what a relaxing sleep...

( gasp )

Sakura : I just remembered! ( she ran downstairs )

Mikoto : have a nice sleep dear?

Sakura : uhm.. yes.. uchiha-san.. Can i please ask you something?

Mikoto : ( smiles ) you can ask me anything sakura.

Sakura : uhmm... it's just that... I never saw my picture or my favorite stuff animal in sasuke's room... I'm a bit bothered... if he threw them away...

Mikoto : ( she laughs ) of course he didn't dear! don't worry sakura, I have a feeling that he's just hiding hints from you.

Sakura : err... you do?

Mikoto : ahuh. I bet he placed your picture in his wallet and your stuffed animal in his drawers.

Sakura : do you really think so?

Mikoto : i know so..

Sakura : whew. well, mothers know best right?

Mikoto : you said it. ( she still smiled )

* * *

Kiba : what's up sasuke? It's not like your usual playing.

Neji : and energy.

Shikamaru : and attitude.

( a paled sasuke looked at them )

Neji : there's only one thing that could make a man's face look pale like that.

( his band mates glanced at each other and nodded )

Shikamaru, Kiba , Neji : It's a woman. ( they all said in chorus )

Sasuke : ( sigh ) you guys no everything.

Shikamaru, Kiba , Neji : Nothing gets pass us.

Sasuke : well, do you want to know what happen?

Neji : of course we do.

Sasuke : you guys only knew her face by your imaginations. I brought her picture along with me. here she is. ( he opened his wallet and showed them the woman behind his sorrow )

Neji : God... I'm speechless...

Shikamaru : what a very troublesome face that is...

Kiba : You're not kidding... she's drop dead GORGEOUS...

( he closed his wallet before they went ballistic )

Kiba : hey! I wasn't finish looking at it!

Sasuke : ( he patted kiba in the back ) Sorry my friend, but she's mine.

( chibi kiba crying )

Neji : so what happen anyway?

Sasuke : my oh so kind and understanding mother invited her for the summer and she's currently, sleeping in my room BESIDE ME. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!

Kiba : bummer! so you mean you got back together then?

Sasuke : actually... I don't want to be sentimental in front of you guys.. maybe we should just talk next time...?

( someone threw him a piece of crumpled paper )

Kiba : boo!

Neji : come on man. tell us already..

Shikamaru : don't be so troublesome to us all of a sudden. ( he said lazily )

Sasuke : alright.. alright.. I haven't talk to her ever since she came yesterday..

Neji : why not? what's the problem?

Sasuke : I'm the problem. I can't open my mouth and speak. I keep avoiding her. It's so weird.

Kiba : I don't get it. What's stopping you then?

Sasuke : that's the point! I'm stopping me!

Neji : then stop stopping yourself.

Sasuke : i don't know why.. I can't stop stopping myself.

Shikamaru : why don't you just let the pain go already? that's the one stopping you. You keep on thinking on what had happen in the past.. just let it all go and start another story. Sometimes we just have to accept it so we could carry on right? Don't be bothered. She went to see you so that she could fix things with you. but then nothing is going to be fix if you keep acting like you don't care anymore. This is another chance for you, so you should just be thankful. It's rare to have second chances.

( they froze. it wasn't like lazy shikamaru to give love advice )

Kiba : listen to the guy dude! You never hear him say at least more than five words for a whole month! or maybe even a year!

Neji : he's right sasuke.

Sasuke : I'm such a COWARD...

Kiba : this conversation is making me hungry.

Shikamaru : who ordered the pizza?

Neji : i did. they will be here any moment now.

Sasuke : sorry guys. I'm not in the mood to practice today.

Shikamaru : I feel like doing nothing at all.

Kiba : I'm bushed.

Neji : what shall we do then?

Sasuke : I don't know. talk maybe?

Kiba : let's talk about girls!

( a/n : what do guys talk about anyway? do they even discuss these kind of stuff? haha. I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA IF THEY DO BUT I KNOW BOYS ARE MORE SECRETIVE THAN GIRLS :p )

Sasuke : why not?

Shikamaru : why not let neji go first?

Neji : don't look at me. I'm not good with girls at all. ( he reasoned )

Sasuke : you're not interested with any girl?

Neji : err... no...

Sasuke : are you sure...??

Neji : uhhh... yes?

Kiba : liar! then why do you melt tenten so much with your stare huh?!

Neji : no! it's not what you think at all.

Kiba : you even get clumsy everytime she's near you.! ever since she borrowed that pen from you during history you became so weird when she's around! I've watched you alot since then. Stop denying!

Neji : uhgg. fine i like her.

Sasuke : so why don't you make a move then huh? what's the problem? ( he asked the same question that he asked him in a taunting way )

Neji : I'm... uhmm... I can't get near her...

Kiba : ( laughs ) to shy to move!

Sasuke : how about shikamaru?

Shikamaru : ( yawn ) she's the one courting me.

Sasuke, Kiba , Neji : what?! WHO?!

Shikamaru : i mean ino.

Sasuke, Kiba , Neji : the hell! you got that blonde to court you?

Shikamaru : she's annoying sometimes. ( he said and seemed uninterested )

( the three guys showed a " what is it with this guy?! look" )

Neji : what about you kiba?

Kiba : me? oh, i found this dog at that animal shelter just a few blocks away from my house and I'm planning to get her this week! Isn't that awesome? It's so cute too that it makes you want to smile every time you look at her!

Sasuke : dog?

Kiba : oh yeah.

Neji : and i thought you were dating alot of girls too.

Shikamaru : troublesome.

Kiba : girls are nice but none for me. They are too complicated for me to understand.

Sasuke, Kiba , Neji : agree.

( ding dong ) ( doorbell rings )

Neji : finally. Pizza's here.

Kiba : alright! LUNCH!

( they continued their talk and started eating while they listen to each others stories )

* * *

MEANWHILE...

3 19 PM

Sakura : uchiha-san. how's sasuke doing in school?

Mikoto : he is still an honor student. a representative in his class. he is very obedient and responsible too.

Sakura : is he more sociable now than before?

Mikoto : ( laughs ) not quite yet dear. his teachers say that he's too calm and quiet in class. but he gets along with his band mates very well. he doesn't normally opens up too, even to us so sometimes we think that he's not related to us.

Sakura : ( giggles ) he's still the same as ever. But he tells me what's bothering him whenever I tell him too. He's just so kind and affectionate.

Mikoto : ( smiles ) he acts like that to only one person I guess.

Sakura : ( she blushes knowing that one person that they are talking about is her ) hehe..

* * *

Neji : no way! she said that?

Shikamaru : yeah. It was shocking.

Sasuke : how come she went crazy over you anyway? what did you do?

Shikamaru : hmm. some guys on the street tried to hit on her on her way home the other day so I told the guys off and fought a bit.

Kiba : you totally got her attention there!

Shikamaru : she talked to me alot since then. her mouth is so troublesome. she never stops blabbering.

Neji : girls are that noisy?

Sasuke : she used to be so noisy to me too. I swear. You'll miss it when she stops talking.

Shikamaru : yeah. It's kind of weird. They annoy you and you miss it.

Kiba : what's the feeling like?!

Shikamaru : huh?

Kiba : you know.. that love thingy that they say makes you complete?

Sasuke : hmmm..

Shikamaru : it's quite a challenge.

Sasuke : but it feels good.

Neji : you'll feel crazy.

Shikamaru : and stupid.

Sasuke : and desperate.

Kiba : ( he covered his ears with his hands ) TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Sasuke : but i'm still confuse guys.

Neji : just build up your confidence and talk to her later.

Shikamaru : and don't let her slip away this time too.

Sasuke : ( sigh ) thanks for your help guys.

* * *

5 40 PM

Sasuke : I'm home!

( he closed the door and went to the kitchen )

Mikoto : welcome home sasuke.

Sakura : hi.. suke.. ( she looked at him )

Sasuke : thanks.. mom... what's for dinner?

Mikoto : steak, potatoes and some soup. ( a/n : YUM! )

Sakura : I made you your favorite dessert too.

Sasuke : I'll be in my room. ( he ignored her again and went to his room )

* * *

Mikoto : why don't you try talking to him again dear.

Sakura : yes i will.

( she dismissed herself adn went up )

( door opens )

( sasuke's lying in the bed looking at the ceiling )

Sakura : sasuke...

( no answer )

Sakura : ( she sat on the bed ) please talk to me... I'm really... sorry..

( he still didn't look at her )

Sakura : if i could just... ( tears started falling ) change the past... ( sniff ) I could've already done it... for you..

( he sat up from bed and neared her )

( she cries )

Sakura : I just want you to know that.. I came here.. Because of you.. Sasuke..

( she felt his hand in her cheek, their faces were just a few inches apart but still he didn't speak )

Sakura : sorry if i hurt you... ( she touches the hand that was touching her cheek )

( he wiped her tears and then he stood up, he left the room silently after )

Sakura : huhu. I don't get sasuke at all!... that was just... so awkward.. my heart is... beating so fast...

* * *

Mikoto : You're just in time sasuke. dinner is almost ready. kindly call for your dad and sakura please.

( door opens )

Itachi : were home!

Mikoto : good timing. sasuke was just about to call the others for dinner.

Itachi : oh. ( he figured out his mother's plan )

Ayame : it's ok sasuke. I'll call them for you! I'll pick up something upstairs anyway! ( she was clueless of the sudden plan )

( she went upstairs quickly )

Itachi : oh shoot. ( he whispered )

Mikoto : ( sigh ) sasuke would've called for her for sure... ( she thought )

* * *

All : LET'S EAT!

( they took turns in getting their food. But sakura still served sasuke his food. he still didn't get irritated about it )

Mikoto : you look a bit pale sasuke. what happened suddenly?

Sasuke : nothing mom. I'm okay.

Mikoto : alright. how's your day Itachi?

Itachi : it was fun. we enjoyed our day.

Ayame : you should come with us next time mr. and mrs. uchiha. the more the merrier right? ( she smiled )

Mikoto : She's right dear. ( she looked at her husband )

Fugaku : yes. let's go with them next time. we will just leave the house to sasuke and sakura. I'm sure they have alot more to talk about and so they could spend time together more like before.

( sasuke almost choked )

Itachi : good idea dad. ( alright! dad's in this too! ) ( he thought while grinning )

Mikoto : definitely. ( she smiled )

Itachi : how was your day sakura?

Sakura : it was fun too. I enjoyed talking to mrs. uchiha so much.

Mikoto : we did tackle alot of topics.

Fugaku : it's good that you're enjoying it here dear.

Sakura : hmm. yeah.

DINNER WAS FINISHED AFTER AWHILE..

( sasuke stood up )

Sasuke : thank you for dinner. I am going to take a bath. I'll be in my room.

Mikoto : alright.

Ayame : I'll help you with the dishes. ( she offered her future mom )

Sakura : me too. ( she offered her... hmmmm... hopefully her future mom too )

Mikoto : thank you girls. It's nice having you around here at the house. It's quite hard to be the only woman in the family.

Sakura : ( giggle ) I bet it is.

THEY STARTED CLEANING THE DISHES AND THE TABLE

* * *

Ayame : whew. finally were finished!

Sakura : I'm shocked that you could do all this work uchiha-san.

Mikoto : me neither. ( she laughs )

Sakura : well.. I'll go upstairs now. I'll take a shower too before I go to bed.

Mikoto : ( nods ) thanks again sakura.

Sakura : it's nothing.

Ayame : I better go to. I'll let itachi take me home.

Mikoto : alright. take care dear.

Sakura : see you tomorrow aya-chan.

Ayame : ok. goodbye.

( sakura went upstairs )

( door opens )

Sakura : sasuke? you fini- ( she finds sasuke in the floor, his back leaning the wall )

Sakura : really suke.. ( he nears him and gets a the towel in the bed ) what're you doing with your shirt unbuttoned like that and with wet hair to.. ( she buttons his shirt and dried his hair a bit with the towel ) are you feeling okay suke?

Sasuke : ... ( eyes a bit pained )

( she placed her hand in his forehead )

Sakura : sasuke your so hot! ( wait, that didn't come out well ) I mean, you have a fever! you're burning up! let's get you too bed...

( she helped sasuke to his bed and kept him warm )

Sakura : ( sigh ) it's not like you to get sick suke... ( she held his hand ) it's better if you go to sleep... I'll just get some medicine for you downstairs.. I'll be right back okay?

( he closed his eyes and followed what she said )

( she closed the door to his room and got some medicine )

Sasuke : sakura... ( he whispered sweetly, not letting her hear it )

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 11

yehey! finish! I'm so happy!

how was it? please leave your reviews :)

**PrincezzSaku4eva** : I love itachi too!! :) please keep reading :)

**trendsonic07** : thank you so much for leaving your reviews. I appreciate it. and you're right.. my number one enemy is too update.. haha.. it's too bad.. school is about to start..

**Xpad3 & CriMsonTeArs04** : thank you also for reviewing whenever i update. hope you enjoy reading my fanfic.

for the others who gives me reviews.. thanks alot :)

NEXT CHAPTER

**HIS WEAKNESS AND HER CARE  
**  
- will he finally talk to her? maybe :)

read the next chapter :)


	12. His Weakness and Her Care

**CHAPTER 12**

**His Weakness and Her Care**

DAY 3

1 22 PM

( she sits behind sasuke's sleeping form and reads a book of poems and quotes )

.. _Love is about making sacrifices. Even if we get hurt every time we try, we know it's just a challenge so we'll grow stronger. For the one you love the most, you'll do everything. Some even say love is stupid.. and yet somehow they feel it. Some say love is ironic, you hate the person so much that you love him. I say love is MAGIC. you feel different things and be in different spells. but even if you get thorned up in this magical journey.. just thinking of him, you know that.. It was worth it.._

Sakura : you're worth it... suke..._ ( _she nears his face..closer and closer... )

Sakura : i love you..

( she didn't know that sasuke wasn't asleep as she thought he was ) ( a/n : wahahaha! :) )

( sasuke faces her with eyes still close and still pretending to be asleep )

Sasuke : ( makes a sound that looked like he was having a bad dream )

Sakura : suke..? are you having a bad dream?.. ( she entertwines her fingers with his ).. don't worry.. I'm here..

Sasuke : i can't believe she fell for it so easily... ( he thought )

Sakura : i hope you get well soon suke.. a week is about to past you know so i only got 2 weeks left here. you know what my mom told me i could go study here in the US. she said that it's a good opportunity but i thought about it these past few days and i figured that it i would have a hard time studying here if you won't talk to me. But of course it was my fault that you're not talking to me so maybe i could still consider it. wait a second what am i talking about? you can't even hear me. ( giggles ) I'm so silly. but you know when you left, i talked to myself a lot of times too. weird right? uhh. I'm doing it again!

Sasuke : what?! she could study here?! she really still hasn't change. she still talkative as ever. oh man.. I'm starting to feel my fever... ( he thought and opened his eyes )

Sakura : sasuke! you're finally awake! ( she placed her hand in sasuke's forehead ) what?! you became hotter suke!! don't stand okay? I'll get you your food. ( she let go of his hand and went down the kitchen )

* * *

Mikoto : how's sasuke sakura?

Sakura : his fever got higher. I'm worried.

Mikoto : don't be dear. I'm sure he will feel better soon. Please take good care for him.

Sakura : yes. I will. ( she got a tray and placed the bowl of soup, vegetables, fruits and a glass of juice in it )

Mikoto : careful with those dear, you might fall from the stairs.. ( she cautioned )

Sakura : yup. ( she struggled )

Itachi : hey. let me help you with that.. ( he took the tray in her hands )

Sakura : thanks Itachi.

Itachi : sure. so how's sasuke doing?

Sakura : his fever got higher so I have to take extra good care of him.

Itachi : that means... he talked to you already right?

Sakura : well...

Itachi : well...?

Sakura : no.

Itachi : ( disappointed ) you made me excited then you say no all of a sudden.

Sakura : yup. it's okay. I can still take it.

Itachi : are you sure?

Sakura : yeah.. I'm sure.

Itachi : alright then. ( he hands her the tray and opens the door to sasuke's room )

Itachi : hey bro. get well soon. ( door closes )

Sakura : here you go sasuke. I brought you your food. I cooked this while you were asleep awhile ago. It's your favorite soup! and I also made salad for you even though you hate it. But it's for your fast recovery, and don't worry, I put a lot of tomatoes in there. I also have some fruits here. I picked mangoes because it rhymes with tomatoes so I thought you might like it. But in case you don't I also brought you strawberries. And last but not the least some refreshing orange juice. YEHEY! ( it was lunch in bed for sasuke so she placed that wooden thingy where she can put the food...eh.. you know what I mean right? ) eat up suke. I want you to feel better today.

Sasuke : ... wow.. she put a lot of effort in these meals.. ( he thought and started eating )

Sakura : I'll prepare your bath for you while your eating. ( she stood up...and just when she was about to walk.. he grabbed her hand )

Sakura : hmm? did you want me to stay by your side?

Sasuke : ... ( he didn't say a word but he pleadingly looked at her )

Sakura : it's ok if you want don't want to talk. please keep eating. ( she cupped on of his cheeks ) i don't want you to get sick again..

( he obliged and went back to his meal while she accompanies him )

Sakura : ( sigh ) you are just to hard to resist.

( riiiiing riiiiiing riiiiiiiiing ) ( sakura's PINK cell phone rings )

Sakura : it's my mom. hold on okay?... hello? ( she answers )

Her mom : sakura! how's my daughter? ( a/n : they haven't introduced sakura's mom in the series and manga right? so let's leave it there )

Sakura : hi mom. I'm ok. how about you? How are you doing there?

Her mom : I'm fine dear! how's sasuke there? Is he alright?

Sakura : sasuke is sick today mom. I'm taking care of him.

Her mom : WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU HE GET SICK WITH THE HARUNO CARE?!

( sasuke hears the voice of her mother )

Sakura : mom... not too loud, he could hear you...

Her mom : good!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOUNG LADY?! HOW CAN YOU PLEASE YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND IF YOU CAN"T TAKE CARE OF HIM THE RIGHT WAY?!

Sakura : take it easy mom.!

Her mom : i want to speak to him dear. ( she calmed down )

Sakura : mom! he is sick!

Her mom : it's just for a quick while.

Sakura : ugh... FINE! suke she wants to speak to you.. ( she neared the phone to him ) but I totally understand if you don't wa- ( he grabs the phone )

Sasuke : hello?

Her mom : SASUKE!! how's my son?!

Sasuke : I'm not really feeling that well.

Sakura : WHAT?! He really talks with everybody else but ME?! HE EVEN TALKS TO MY OWN MOM!! BUT NOT ME!! ( she thought furiously )

( vain popped and she was VERY VERY annoyed )

( door slams )

Her mom : was that sakura slamming the door dear?!

Sasuke : yes it was. I think she's mad by the sound of that slam.

Her mom : don't mind her sasuke! you get well soon okay?

Sasuke : i will.

Her mom : alright. goodbye.

Sasuke : ok. thanks for the concern. goodbye.

( hangs up the phone )

Sasuke : she's probably mad at me for not talking to her. AND JUST HER. And I was about to trick her in feeding me too. ( he pouts and looks at her cell phone )

Sasuke : i have her cell phone... Should I look inside... ( he thought )

Sasuke : a peek won't hurt right?

( he went to her cell phone's menu and opened her inbox ) ( a/n : tsk. BAD SASUKE! :D )

Sasuke : hey. her inbox are full of my past messages. and my name in her phone is... my sweet suke...

( he opened one of his messages from before )

From : my sweet suke  
Dated : 08-02-06  
Message : hey sak. how are you? miss you. even though we just saw each other awhile ago. hehe :)

Sasuke : wow.. I don't even remember saying this..

( he opened another one )

From : my sweet suke  
Dated : 09-27-06  
Message : psst. want to go to the movies today? I'll buy you ice cream after. pleeeeeeeeease?

Sasuke : I remember this one!

( he opened one more )

From : my sweet suke  
Dated : 11-17-06  
Message : i miss you :'c do you miss me too? c:

Sasuke : I'm that cute when I text? haha. Alright. I think I read enough. But maybe.. ( he thought )

Sasuke : maybe I could steal a couple of pictures from her..

( he opened her image galleries and saw her pictures )

Sasuke : these are a lot of pictures... girls are SOOO VAIN.

( he looks at a picture of her in a kimono )

Sasuke : ...whoa... i got to get a copy of this...

( he activated the bluetooth of her cell phone and connected it with his then sent it )

Sasuke : hmmmm... what else...?

( he saw a picture of sakura in her school uniform making a peace sign )

Sasuke : why do girls make silly poses like these? hmmm.. she's cute though..

( he saw a picture of sakura and naruto together, naruto sticked out his tongue while sakura puts on a cute smile )

Sasuke : what a friend.. he really took care of her..

( he saw a picture of sakura and sai )

Sasuke : EEEEWWWWW. ( he deleted it ) ( a/n : the nerve!! hahaha )

( he saw a picture of naruto and hinata in their prom )

Sasuke : things went pretty well between these two..

( then he saw a picture of sakura in her prom dress and FROZE )

( sasuke was speechless and his eyes were glued to the picture )

Sasuke : i... WOW... GOD why did I leave?... i wonder who she danced with...

( he hears footsteps nearing his room )

Sasuke : oh no she's here! ( he quickly threw her phone in the other side of the bed and went inside the bathroom )

( door opens )

Sakura : suke? hmmmm. he's not here. maybe he went to the bathroom.. ( she sees her phone in his bed and held it )

Sakura : finally they finished talking.. ( she noticed something ) hey... wait a second.. why is my bluetooth on?.. ( she wondered ) hmmmm... oh well...

( she knocks in the bathroom )

Sakura : sasuke.. don't stay in the bathroom for a long time! your cold might get worst.. I'll be back, I'll just put the food out okay?

( he heard her LOUD LOUD voice and he bathed )

( she went downstairs while carrying the tray that was much much lighter than before )

Sasuke : might as well take a bath... ( sigh ) why do I get even weaker every time she cares for me..?... i really love her that MUCH?... now I'm the one talking to myself... you make me so crazy... sakura...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12

wow. haha. please REVIEW!

**Mezumi Azuma** & **'GOTH Lolita27'** - thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)

**Xpad3** & **PrincezzSaku4eva** - thanks for reviewing and reading also.. yey :)

NEXT CHAPTER

**ALMOST THERE**

keep reading please? :)


	13. Almost There

**Chapter 13**

**Almost There**

DAY 5

6 27 AM

Sasuke : I'm almost about to talk to her... The smell of her hair... Her cute sleeping face.. But I can't quit the act.. NOT YET... Ugh... stupid stupid stupid.. I can't even hug her back when she hugs me... a day seems to be eternity now that she's here... uhg... stupid.. idiot... jerk... coward... wimp sasuke!! ( he kept cursing himself over and over again in his mind )

( yawn )

Sakura : suke.. you awake.? ( she said still half asleep as she turns to her prince charming sasuke who is AGAIN FAKING that he's asleep )

Sakura : you look so cute sleeping like that... ( she leaned to him and gave sasuke a good morning kiss in the cheek )

Sasuke : ( I must be dreaming...) ( he turned red with that kiss but he still kept his eyes shut )

Sakura : suke... your face is a bit red.. ( she placed her hand in his forehead )

Sakura : awwwww. you still have a fever. my poor sweet sasuke.. ( she pouted and sighed ) just sleep and i'll make your breakfast... ( she got up and went outside )

( he opened his eyes )

Sasuke : I don't know if this fever is a blessing or not.. but is sure is working.. She almost caught me yesterday.. But the picture I wanted the most the other day was the one I didn't get.. Is that a sign?... hmmmm..

* * *

Sakura : I wonder what I should cook for him?... Maybe some bacon and eggs?.. and toasted bread?.. or... oatmeal with some fruits and some pancakes?... WAA! I can't decide!

Itachi : hey. morning.

Sakura : aaahhh! ( startled )

Itachi : You sure do have a lot of energy in the morning.

Sakura : Geez Itachi, don't scare me like that!

Itachi : Did I scare you? ehe.. sorry sorry.

Sakura : You want some breakfast too? ( she puts on a very bright smile )

Itachi : Depends. was that a "Let me cook you your breakfast or are you just asking me if I'd like to eat breakfast?"

Sakura : I choose the first!

Itachi : Alright. Bacon and eggs for me.

Sakura : Would you help me please.?? ( she asked childishly )

Itachi : ( sigh ) It can't be help.. ( he put on an apron )

Sakura : So adorable!! That panda apron really suits you Itachi!

Itachi : of course it does. I'm blessed with such good looks and charm too.

Sakura : You're so full of yourself!

Itachi : nah. nothing beats my humility. Haha.

Sakura : eh?.. shall we start then?

Itachi : yup. Start cracking some eggs and I'm mixing.

Sakura : owkeiiiiii. ( she started humming a tune and sung all of a sudden ) me-and-itachi-are-co-o-king-together-together-here-in-the-kitchen.. hmm.. hmmm.. hmm.. hmmm.. hmm...both-of-us-just-hap-pen-to-wake-at-the-same-time-early-in-the-mo-orning.. hmmm.. hmm. hmm.. hmmm.. hmm.. and-now-while-i-crack-some-eggs-ita-a-chi-is-mixing-some-sweet-things-for-pa-an-cakes.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm..

Itachi : hahaha. what a song.

Sakura : now-i'm-going-to-ma-ake-my-sasuke-some-bre-akefast-because-i-love-him-so-much.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. i-just-remembered-so-ome-thing-so-fu-unny-now-that-i'm-with-itachi.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. I-always-e-e-envied-itachi-and-ayame-beca-ause-they're-so-sweet-but-when-i-see-itachi's-face-i-laugh-for-awhile-because  
-i-know-that-itachi's-o-always-UNDER. ( giggle )

Itachi : hey! I'm not always under! ( he blushed bit in embarrassment )

Sakura : hehe.. behhhhh.. ( she stuck out her tongue )

Itachi : keep singing. ( he demanded )

Sakura : i-hope-that-sasuke-so-omehow-talks-to-me-already-too..hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. i-really-am-exci-i-ted-when-he-talks-to-me-eeeee.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. he-really-lo-ooks-cute-though-when-he-is-sleeping. hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...

Sakura : YUM!! Bacon bacon bacon!! the eggs are ready Itachi. yey!

Itachi : put them there. I'm almost finish with these pancakes.

( They've finished after an hour )

Sasuke : ( yawn ) should I go down?

( door opens )

Sakura : good sasuke! you're awake. I made you a bountiful breakfast! ( breakfast in bed again.. LUCKY )

Sasuke : ... ( I want to reply!! huhu ) ( he thought )

Sakura : say a! ( he opened his mouth and he let her fed him )

Sakura : aren't we so sweet sasuke? ( she gave him a smile )

Sasuke : ( oh no... I'm about to say something... )

Sakura : You know me and Itachi cooked breakfast today! It was so much fun talking to him. It really was. ( she told him )

Sasuke : a... ( he whispered )

( riiiiiing ) ( riiiiiing ) ( cellphone rings )

Sakura : sorry. that was mine. hold on a sec. okay? ( she actually didn't notice that he made a sound )

Sakura : hello? ( she answered )

Her Mom : sakura! how are you?

Sakura : mom! it's you! why'd you call?

Her Mom : Listen dear. can you come back here a week earlier? You see I'm going to a business trip. No one will watch the house. I'm really sorry honey.

Sakura : come back there a week earlier? ( she purposely let sasuke hear it )

Sasuke : ( what?! no way ) ( he thought )

Sakura : alright mom. take care okay? I'll call before I go home. bye.

Her Mom : bye dear! say hi to sasuke for me. ( she hangs up )

Sakura : I will. Sasuke, mom says hi.. I'll go down first okay? I'll just say the news to your mom. Eat well.

( she went out )

Sasuke : ( sigh ) and just when I was about to talk...

( she went downstairs and told the others the latest news )

Sakura : Uchiha-san, Itachi, Uchiha-sama. My mother called me a while I go and she asked me if I could come home a week earlier, and I am. I just wanted to inform everybody.

Mikoto : aww. what news. ( sigh ) we were just talking about you dear. You've been really kind and useful to us. Taking care of sasuke for us and helping me around the house.

Sakura : It's nothing Uchiha-san. I'm glad I visited. ( she smiled ) well, I got to go upstairs, Sasuke needs my company.

Itachi : hey sakura.

Sakura : yeah?

Itachi : thanks for breakfast. ( he grinned )

Sakura : ( giggle ) welcome. ( she went up after spreading the news )

Fugaku : She's nice. I want her to become my daughter in law someday. ( he finished as if it would never be changed again )

( door opens )

Sakura : I'm back. She noticed that he was a bit more quiet than before. Is there something wrong?

Sasuke : ( i dont want you to leave ... ) ( he thought )

( she went closer to him and was wondering why a sudden silence was present )

Sakura : sas- ( he kissed her right in the lips, pulling her closer to him )

A kiss full of warmth. A kiss full of emotions.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12.

A bit short huh? thanks for reading. please review. I'll go home to my province tomorrow so I rushed this a bit. I have a oneshot coming. I think I'm doing pretty well with it. It's late so I got to post this now.

Special thanks to :

**ladyDV011  
trendsonic07  
Mezumi Azuma  
CriMsonTeArs04  
PrincezzSaku4eva  
Xpad3**

thank you for leaving reviews :)

NEXT CHAPTER :

His Affections

keep reading :)


	14. His Affections

CHAPTER 14

His Affections

_Sakura : I'm back. She noticed that he was a bit more quiet than before. Is there something wrong?_

_Sasuke : ( i dont want you to leave ... ) ( he thought )_

_( she went closer to him and was wondering why a sudden silence was present )_

_Sakura : sas- ( he kissed her right in the lips, pulling her closer to him )_

_A kiss full of warmth. A kiss full of emotions._

* * *

( they parted and looked at each other with uncertain eyes )

( Sasuke stood up from bed and went outside, leaving her, again, with such confusion )

Sasuke : what's wrong with me... ( he whispered )  
_  
In the room.._

Sakura : ( A BIG SHY SMILE ON HER FACE ) that was... AHHHH!! WE KISSED!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! ( obviously over-joyed )

* * *

Sasuke : mom! what's for lunch?

Mikoto : oh honey. Itachi, ayame, me and your dad are going out for the movies! please watch the house for us.

Sasuke : what?! no mom! you can't-

Mikoto : leave you with sakura?

Sasuke : ( sigh ) yeah..

Mikoto : ok. go out.

Sasuke : BUT... BUT..

Mikoto : you can't just leave her here? ( she finished again )

Sasuke : exactly mother.

Mikoto : so what do you want to do with your life son??

Sasuke : eh...

Mikoto : stay. keep her company. bond with her.

Sasuke : BOND?

Mikoto : sasuke! stop acting like you don't care!

Sasuke : ...

Mikoto : I got your soft spot there didn't I?

Sasuke : fine I'll stay. ( he grumpily said and walked away from her )

Mikoto : ( giggles ) dear sasuke's growing up.

* * *

Sakura : I should go down and help cook.

( she went down and saw a little note in the fridge )  
_  
dear sakura,  
_

_we went out to watch some movies, including my husband.  
sasuke said that he'll just keep you company while we are gone.  
please feel free to cook anything you want. I trust the house to  
you sakura. tell sasuke if ever you're going out. hmmm. what else?  
oh yeah. have a nice day :D_

_mom_

( she blushes )

Sakura : he said that... ( a/n : not exactly :p ... you know his mom :D ) then I should cook him some lunch and desert!

( she opened the refrigerator to see if there's something to cook )

Sakura : whaaa.. I can't invent something up with these foods... and... no more tomatoes left... ( she made a pouting face ) I better go grocery shopping.. but what about sasuke? and I don't know where the grocery store is!... hmmmm ... ( she thinks ) Maybe a text message will help me... ( she took out her phone and created a message )

To : my sweet suke  
Message : suke. can you show yourself? i need someone to accompany me to the grocery shop. PLEASE? i want to cook you something nice :) i'm ready to go anyway. meet you downstairs okay?

( send )

Sakura : i know he can't resist me ( she gave a devilish smile )

( he went down after five minutes and went out the house with his car keys, sakura followed and went inside the car )

* * *

Sakura : sasuke, do you mind if I hold your hand? ( she teased )

Sasuke : ... ( a/n : hahaha. he can't speak of course :) )

( she clasped her hand with his )

Sakura : thank you for coming with me sasuke..

( after 10 minutes, they reached the store )

( he parked the car near the store and they went out )

Sasuke was by Sakura's side as they approach the entrance of the grocery store. Again, Sakura intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's. He blushed a little. It really looked like they were a couple.

Sakura : suke.. please get me some flour somewhere.. I'll just buy some meat..

( he obeyed and searched for flour )

Sasuke : ( sigh ) I can't take this anymore...

Neji : hey sasuke. ( he greeted )

Sasuke : what are you doing here neji?

Neji : mom asked me to pick some things for her.. you?

Sasuke : long story..

Neji : want to grab a bite to eat after?

Sasuke : pass. i'm with sakura.

Neji : ( he put on a. exciting look )

Sasuke : you CAN'T see her. I haven't talk to her yet.

Neji : i wonder how you communicate with her.. you're so hopeless sasuke..

Sakura : suke! I found you!

( Neji came to see who the voice belonged to, only to gaze with the very beautiful, Sakura Haruno )

( she stopped at sasuke's side and looked at the hyuuga who is stunned by her beauty )

Sakura : sasuke, is this your friend here?

Sasuke : ...

( it was neji's cue )

Neji : Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Hyuuga, Neji, Sasuke's friend.

Sakura : ( she smiled ) Nice meeting you. I'm Sakura Haruno.

Neji : Yes. I've heard about you alot.

Sakura : really? ( she looked at sasuke who was sweating )

Neji : ( he laughed inside, seeing sasuke's reaction ) Well, I better go then. It's good to finally meet you Sakura, you're really beautiful.

Sakura : ( blushed ) Tha-Thank you...

( he smiled at her and went to the cashier )

Sakura : Your friend is nice. I found all the things I needed too. Let's pay.

Sasuke : ...

( beep beep ) The scanner of the price tags in the cashier they were in sounded.

Cashier : Maam, Is that your husband? she asked as she smiles. You two really look good together. She smiled.

Sakura : Thank you. but he's not my husband. but he will be. She gave the lady a reassuring smile.

( beep ) ( beep ) ( they paid for the bill and went back to the car )

Sakura : ( giggle ) yey! were going home!

Sasuke : ...

Sakura : ( she played music in sasuke's car and relaxed a bit )

Sakura : I love this song!!  
_  
I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything is nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see your smile cuz it's true  
I am nothing without you_

_Though it all , I've made my mistakes , I've stumbled and fall , But I mean this words .._

_I want you to know , with everything I won't let this go  
And these words are my heart and soul  
(I will hold to this)( I will love this)? moment you know  
cuz I've played my them hard to show, that I won't let go_

_Thoughts read and spoken, forever and out  
And this is memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I wont let this go cuz it's true  
I am nothing without you_

_All the streets, where I've walked alone with nowhere to go Have come to an end.._

_I want you to know , with everything I won't let this go  
And these words are my heart and soul  
(I will hold to this)( I will love this)? moment you know  
cuz I've played my them hard to show, that I won't let go_

_If I love your eyes, it falls from the skys, when you tell no one what you're looking to find  
If I love your eyes, it falls from the skys, when you just (laughing)? what you will find (what you will find) 4x_

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything is nothing without you .._

_I want you to know , with everything I won't let this go  
And these words are my heart and soul  
(I will hold to this)( I will love this)? moment you know  
cuz I've played my them hard to show, that I won't let go 2x_

Sakura : nice song.. you know I played this a lot when you came here. it really was sad!

Sasuke : ...

( They reached their home and unloaded the groceries )

Sakura : thanks again sasuke. I'll call you when the food is ready.

( he went up to rest for awhile and left sakura in the kitchen )

* * *

Sasuke : I'm going to do it... ( he closed his eyes and listened to the music in his iPod )

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here, waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last, somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here, waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end, if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
_

Sasuke : she's waiting for me... ( he sat up )

* * *

She opens the door to their room. His eyes staring at hers. He got out of bed, and hugged her tight.

Sasuke : Sakura, I missed you.. so much...

Sakura : ... sasuke..

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 14

whhhaaaaa. i updated so late!! haha. blame my school :)

reviews please? thank you :)

NEXT CHAPTER

**Were Back Together**

keep reading!


	15. We're Back Together

CHAPTER 15

WE'RE BACK TOGETHER

...  
_  
_

_She opens the door to their room. His eyes staring at hers. He got out of bed, and hugged her tight._

_Sasuke : Sakura, I missed you.. so much..._

_Sakura : ... sasuke.._

* * *

Sasuke : I'm sorry.. I've been too stingy ever since you came.. I didn't mean too.. it's just that.. it hurts me.. but.. I..

Sakura : You're so cute getting all confuse like that.. ( she giggles ) ( they pulled apart )

Sasuke : Will you be my girlfriend anyway?.. ( he asked suddenly )

Sakura : I'll be yours, anytime. ( she smiled )

Sasuke pulls her for a long... long... long... passionate kiss.

* * *

AT THE CAR

Mikoto : I wonder what happened to those two.

Itachi : They'd be making out by now.

Fugaku : What does 'making out' means?

Ayame : ( giggle ) Your dad is so old-fashioned honey.

Itachi : I KNOW. IT'S SO HUMILIATING!

Mikoto : Take it easy on your father will you. As a professional, he doesn't use those terms.

Fugaku : I still don't know what it means. ( a little impatient for an answer )

Itachi : It means kissing dad.

Fugaku : ( looks a bit disgusted ) I just hope we don't catch them 'making out' when we get home.

Ayame, Mikoto & Itachi : ( laughs )

* * *

Sakura : Sasuke! that's not how you crack eggs! You don't put the shells in the recipe!

Sasuke : Then how does it work? ( he hugs her from the back ) I don't know anything about this.. can't we just... go upstairs.. lie down.. look into each other's eyes.. and..

Sakura : Don't be silly! we still have to eat.

Sasuke : What's with you?

( door opens )

Itachi : Were home! ( itachi sees them hugging )

Mikoto : I see you two got along pretty well while we were out huh?

Ayame : Yes they did.

Sakura : Sasuke! What's with you?

Itachi : Whooow. There fighting again.

Ayame : That soon.

Mikoto : Yeah.. Kids..

( the two didn't mind them )

Sasuke : Isn't it clear that I missed you so much that I just want to be with you?

Sakura : Oh yeah, then why did you waste your time being so playing hard to get since I got here?!

Sasuke : I was hurt okay!!

Mikoto : oooohhh. good one!

Sakura : You didn't even give me a chance to explain!

Itachi : yeah yeah yeah! you go girl!

Sasuke : I.. Ok.. I'm sorry.

Sakura : I'm... I'm sorry too.. ( they hugged again )

Fugaku : Okaaaaaay. Fight's over.

( Ayame giggles,Itachi and Mikoto laughs, the two teenagers practically embarrassed )

Sasuke : Sorry for the noise.

Itachi : Don't worry. It was entertaining. Trust me.

Sakura : ehehe ( blushes )

Sasuke : excuse us. ( sasuke took her hand and dragged her to their room )

* * *

Sakura : Sasuke.. I'm going back home a few days from now.. ( he sat next to him in their bed )

Sasuke : I'm not sure if I could go with you.. I still have school.

Sakura : You could still visit right? when it's summer here.

Sasuke : I guess..

Sakura : Would you like me to transfer here?

Sasuke : ( silent )

Sakura : ( cups his cheek with her hand )

Sasuke : I don't want you to leave me...

Sakura : I'm not going to leave.. I'm just going to take care of some things at home. I'll be attending school here after I've took care of everything. would that be ok, suke?

Sasuke : Promise me you'd come back..

Sakura : ( she looked into his eyes )

Sasuke : Promise me..

Sakura : ( she kissed him SWEETLY :) )

Sasuke : ( surprised a bit )

Sakura : I promise.

THEY SMILED AT EACH OTHER :)

Sasuke : I miss you..

Sakura : I miss you too..

Sasuke : You mean it?

Sakura : I do.

Sasuke : ( he inserted a ring in her ring finger )

Sakura : what's this?

Sasuke : It's a ring..

Sakura : I know that ( giggles )

Sasuke : I missed your giggle too..

Sakura : I know... so.. what's this ring for?

Sasuke : It's for us.

Sakura : That's so sweet.

Sasuke : I bought it before I left.

Sakura : You still kept it..

Sasuke : Something is engraved in it too..

Sakura : ( looks at the inside of the ring )

It says : To the one I love, To my Sakura

Sasuke : heyy... you're crying! don't cry!

Sakura : it's just... sniff... i hate you.. you're so darn sweet...

Sasuke : ( he hugged her )

Sakura : I love you..

Sasuke : I will always love you... forever..

* * *

_Keep your eyes closed  
and we'll make it through another day alive.  
But if we sit here thinking, we're just wasting precious time.  
so instead of thinking that we're dead  
lets take apart what we have left  
and lay it out front of us  
and take the things that we don't trust  
screaming out your name  
i'm not used to this  
there's no turning back  
there's no going home  
I won't breathe until you  
just tell me everything's alright  
I am not scared of losing this  
I'm afraid of losing you_

END OF CHAPTER 15

* * *

wow. reviews? it's been a long time since i've updated. sorry :) well here you go :)

please review after you read okay? thank you.

NEXT CHAPTER :

GOING HOME AGAIN. keep reading!! :)


	16. Going Home Again

CHAPTER 16

GOING HOME AGAIN

..

_Sakura : it's just... sniff... i hate you.. you're so darn sweet..._

_Sasuke : ( he hugged her )_

_Sakura : I love you.._

_Sasuke : I will always love you... forever..  
_

Sakura : I'm home mom! guess who I brought home! she giggled.

Mother : Who? she was startled.

Sasuke : Goodevening Ms. Haruno. He smiled.

Mother : OHMYGAAAAAAAAD! So shocking! Sakura! Why didn't you tell me?? I'm not well dressed! Look at me! ( a/n : yes, she has a crush on sasuke too :D )

Sakura : Mother!

Sasuke : It's ok madam. I won't stay long, I'm going home to my apartment anyway.

Mother : No need son! You stay here for as long as you want! I'm going to go to a business trip in a few days and Sakura will be alone. It's better if she's with you won't you agree? you two can spend a lot more time with each other! just like husband and wife! sleeping in each other's arms.. Running around the house.. watching movies.. Her mother kept blabing and blabing.

Sasuke : errr... ( he blushes.. and blushes... and BLUSHES! )

Sakura : errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ( she's melting.. and melting... and melting more.. )

Mother : ( she smiles ) I'll prepare dinner ( giggles )

They sat in the sofa.

Sakura : How bout it? she asks.

Sasuke : How bout what? he stares at her.

Sakura : Stay here, with me... ( she stared back )

Sasuke : Would that be okay? I mean.. wouldn't your mom be worried?

Sakura : You heard mom, she likes you to stay. and, it's not like were going to do something right?

Sasuke : Something?... ( they stared at each other )

Sakura : WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? she wnet fiercely red.

Sasuke : I'M NOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! he also did.

They turn looked away.

Sasuke : I wasn't thinking anything. alright?

Sakura : Me.. Me too.

Sigh.

Sasuke : We keep on bickering.

Sakura : It's your fault.

Sasuke : MY fault? What do you mean it's my fault?

Sakura : I meant that you're a jerk, Sasuke. ( her back still facing Sasuke )

Sasuke : If you say so... I'm a jerk... and if I'm a jerk... You must not want me here... So... I'll leave... ( he went out the door )

Sakura : She looked back to see no one. Sasuke?! Where are you?! I was kidding! SASUKE!

Mother : Where did he go dear?

Sakura : I don't know ( she pouted )

Mother : Oh well, I guess he had to do something.

Sakura : Aren't you going to call him to come back?

Mother : Dear, if he's busy, He's busy. We shouldn't bother him.

Sakura : Fine.

After Dinner.

Sakura : I'm going to bed mom. Goodnight.

Mother : Goodnight Sakura.

Her Room.

Sakura : Stupid Sasuke, can't even take a stupid darn joke. I say one thing and he gets all emotional about it. Stupid stupid stupid! ( she cursed as she combs her hair )

She Hops Into Bed.

..

At the Kitchen.

Mother : Are you sure you want to surprise her in her room? She might kick you honey.

Sasuke : It's okay madam. I'll go to her now.

Mother : Goodluck.

Her Room Again.

( door creaks )

Sasuke closes the door and quickly went to her and sat down her bed at her side.

Sasuke : your mouth is so big, your not thinking before speaking again. ( he whispers )

Sakura : ( asleep )

Sasuke slowly kiss her lips.

Sakura : ( open her eyes )

Sakura : JERK! she pushes him on the ground. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! RAPE ME?! WHO ARE YOU?!

She turns on the light, seeing Sasuke on the floor.

Sakura : Sasuke!! oh my god! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean too!

Sasuke : Your mom was right. You push hard too. He says holding the back of his head.

Sakura : I'm sorry... doesit hurt? She asked with an attractive voice.

He Stared at Her.

Sakura : Why are you sta-...

He kisses her again.

Sasuke : You think I'll leave you here alone? He asked her.

Sakura : No...

Sasuke : There's your answer.

Sakura : I love you... She smiled and kissed him again.

Sasuke : I love you too. he sweetly answered.

END OF CHAPTER 16

i hope you liked it. thanks for reading. Please review.

Next Chapter :

The Get Together

keep reading :)


End file.
